Samantha Mercer
by shadowmaid20
Summary: Samantha Mercer is the daughter of Bobby Mercer who sets out with her father and uncles to take the lives of the people who caused the death of her grandmother, Evelyn? Will she, her father and uncles succeed? Will Evelyn's death be avenged?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Mercer

Chapter 1: When An Uncle Calls

"About time summer had arrived." Sam sighed in relief. "Fucking teachers and homework are nothing but a pain in the ass."

She looked at the clock by the recliner. Four o'clock. Her dad would be coming home pretty soon from work. She got up and headed up to her room, hopped on my bed and grabbed her MP3. She stuck her headphones in her ears and turned up the music, hoping to think of something to do to keep from getting bored. Unfortunately, so much thinking bored Jamie out so much she ended up falling asleep.

_Sam was six years old again in her dreams and she was playing with her uncles Angel, Jerry and Jack Mercer while her grandmother was in the kitchen making lunch._

_ "Do we really have to play Twister again, youngblood?" Angel whined. "I think I broke my damn back."_

_ "Yes, we do. My daddy told you guys to keep me busy while he was at work. If you don't play with me I'll tell him you guys were paying no attention to me._

_ Jerry smirked. "You do that and I'm not going to give you the present I got for you. Uncle Jack and me got it for you as soon as we found out you were coming today."he said. "Ain't that right, bro?"_

_ "It's true, Sam. If that's what your gonna tell your daddy then I guess you're not going to be able to see it." Jack said._

_ Of course Sam took the threat she made back. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Can I see it, please?"_

_ "You promise you're not going to tell your daddy?" Angel interrogated Sam. _

_ "Yes!" Sam squealed. "Let me see."_

_ All of her uncles smiled as they called for Evelyn, Sam's grandmother. Evelyn came to the living room holding a box, smiling at her granddaughter while she brought it. Sam ran over to the box and opened it without hesitating. Inside the box was camouflage-styled guitar. Sam giggled with delight as she hugged her uncles and grandmother and Bobby walked through the door to see his daughter jumping up and down happily. _

_ " I thought you wanted to learn to how to play after seeing me sing and play guitar all the time." Jack said. _

_ "Sam, baby, what do you say to your uncles and grandma?" Bobby asked Jamie, who obviously knew about the whole thing, as her picked her up. _

_ "Thank you, guys. And you, too, Grandma." Jamie cried as she jumped out of her dad's arms and into Evelyn's. Out of al the people she had in her family, Jamie loved her grandmother the most because of what Bobby had told her about Evelyn saving her dad and her uncle from a bad life. Evelyn smiled down at the small child wrapping her in her arms as the dream began to end._

Sam woke up from her nap with a picture of Evelyn in her mind. She missed how they would spend their time together while Bobby was at work in her childhood. Now, that Sam was going to be seventeen in a few days, she couldn't wait to see her grandmother to celebrate Thanksgiving and have her birthday party at her house.

She looked at the clock on her desk. It was already eleven thirty. She ran downstairs to scrounge around for something to eat. As soon as she reached the first floor, she found Bobby sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone, Jerry?" Bobby asked his brother angrily through the phone.

Sam slowly strode towards her dad. "Dad? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Hold on, baby girl." Bobby replied. "Uncle Jerry just needs to talk to me about something."

"Okay."

Sam left him alone to take his phone call and headed for the kitchen to grab some water. She filled up the cup and drank it down in no time flat. She heard a click from the living room which told her that Bobby had finished talking to Jerry. She walked to the living room and saw Bobby sitting in the recliner with his face buried in his hands.

"Dad? What happened? What did Uncle Jerry say? Is everything okay?" Sam asked, her voice full of concern for Bobby.

Bobby stood up from the recliner. "Sammy, baby, it's your grandma."

"Dad. . ."

"Let me get this off my chest first, Sam." He exhaled slowly. "Your grandma was out shopping for the food for thanksgiving dinner. While she was there these two shitheads came by and held up the store then shot the cashier. The cops tried to get there in time but they were too late."

"Daddy, your starting to scare me. What does that all have to do with Grandma?"

"The cops found her in the store right after the fuckers who robbed the place left the place." Tears rolled down Bobby's cheek as he looked at Sam. "Your grandma is gone."

Samantha gasped as her legs gave away. Bobby caught his daughter and wrapped her in his arms rocking her back and forth. Sam let all her sorrows out as she mourned for Evelyn, the greatest woman in the world who had given her the love no woman had ever given her before. She didn't want to accept that Evelyn was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Four Brothers or any of it's characters or it's contents. I only own Samantha. Pretty please review with sugar and sprinkles on top.

Chapter 2: The Michigan Mauler Returns

"Sammy, wake up, baby!" I heard Dad as he shook me awake. "We're here."

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. "This is the place?" I yawned. "The place where you grew up? Detroit?"

He nodded as he parked the car in front of the cemetary where the funeral for my Grandma was taking place.

I looked at the enormous crowd of people entering the church and was amazed at how many people who cared about her had shown up. Before I knew it I could feel tears emerging from my eyes. My dad came to my side to open the door and saw me in tears.

"I can't, Dad. I don't know if I can handle it." I gasped between breaths.

Dad took my hands in his. "It's okay, baby girl. Just let it out." He spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around me and helped me out of the car. With his arm around my waist my dad and I walked up to the church and met up with my uncles, Jeremiah and Jack.

Uncle Jerry was the first to notice us. "Bobby. Give me some love, brother." He said as he hugged Dad then looked at me. "This can't be our little Sammy, can it?"

I forced myself to smile. "Hey, Uncle Jerry" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

"What about me?" Uncle Jack said and I noticed his eyes were puffy from crying, too. I guess I wasn't the only one who was taking this so hard. I rushed into his arms and felt his hand run up and down my back, comforting me as I cried for the person we both lost.

When the small family reunion was over we went inside the church to commence the funeral. It was full of nothing but mourning. I looked around to see all the sad faces in the building right until I realized there was one person missing: my uncle, Angel. He didn't even show up when they placed my grandma's coffin in the ground. It broke my heart seeing my role model being placed inside the earth. My uncles and dad wrapped me in their arms, along with my aunt Camille as I shed my sorrows.

Once the service was over Uncle Jerry invited everyone to his house. Dad helped me to the car then we started for Uncle Jeremiah's house.

"I wonder why Uncle Angel didn't show up. It's weird for him to not show up when there's a family matter."

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. But I'll be sure to beat his ass later on if he does show up."  
I kissed his cheek. "I've got your back, Daddy. Just let me know when the ass kicking starts."

He chuckled. "I should call you the Mauling Munchkin. You're too much like me." He said but his smile faded when he stopped next to a car and stared at the driver next to us then drove off and we parked.

"Who was that, Dad?" I asked as I climbed out of the car. "What was that all about?"

"Let's just say your dad has a big reputation with the cops in Detroit, baby girl." He answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder's.

As soon as we got there I could see Uncle Jack exiting the house with a cigarette in his hand. I nudged my dad in the side and nodded toward Uncle Jack. We approached him from behind as my dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. You all right?" Dad asked while my uncle replied with a nod.

I hugged him. "You sure, Uncle Jack?" He nodded again as he wrapped an arm around me.

"You know we love you man." Dad said. "Come on, let's go see Jerry."

The crowd around Jerry dispersed as we approached him. More hugs and hello's were exchanged between us. I looked up at the house we stood in front of. I smiled because I was glad my uncle seemed to be doing okay for himself and his family.

"Do you remember," Uncle Jerry said as he pointed to my dad, "when I built that tree house and you burned that shit down? Boy, I wanted to kick your dad's ass, Samantha."

"Don't worry about your house, Uncle Jerry." I laughed. "I ain't gonna let him burn it down."

I walked ahead of them to the backyard to be greeted by my cousins, Daniela and Amelia.

"Cousin Sammy!" They cried out as they ran into my open arms, draggin their cute little dog with them. "Will you play with us?"

"You know I will, my pretty baby girls." I said as I kissed each of their cheeks at the same time my dad and Uncle Jack came.

"You must be Daniela." Uncle Jack said as he took her tiny hand in his and shook it gently.

Dad crouched down next to me. "And you must be Amelia. Nice dress, Amelia."He said, scratching the dog's ear.

My cousins giggled. "I'm Amelia." Amelia said pointing to herself.

"I know. You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker."

Don't teach them that, man." Uncle Jack said at the same time I hit my dad on the shoulder.

"You're not my uncles. You're white." Daniella pointed out.

"Grandma Evey and cousin Sammy are white." Amelia said as I picked her up.

"We're a different kind of uncle. Your grandma adopted me and Uncle Jack, like she did your daddy." Dad explained.

"You're a policeman!" Amelia cried out as she gestured toward Officer Green and another cop that I wasn't familiar with.

I put Amelia on the ground. "Hey, why don't we go inside and ask Mommy if she can make us some hot chocolate. Then we can go play for a little bit." I suggested while they nodded. "Okay. You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Dad stood back up. "What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?"

"Depends, Bobby. You keeping straight?"

"Straightish." Dad answered as he and Green embraced each other for a second. "You remember my kid, Samantha, right?"

"Little Sammy Mercer? Last time I saw you, you was only five or six years old. Give me some love." I gave him a quick smile and a quick hug.

The other cop, Fowler, had a creepy grin on his face. "She got any boyfriends?" He asked. What the hell? Uncle Jack seemed to notice the way the guy was looking at me.

"Sammy, go inside, baby, while your dad and me talk to Green. Okay?" He said as he kissed my forehead and I walked away shooting Fowler a dirty look as I stepped inside the house to sit down at the table with Aunt Camille.

"Hey, Samantha." Aunt Camille said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"And how's school going for you? You got any boyfriends?" She asked with a smile on

her face just as I started to smile and blush too. "I knew it. What's his name?"

"His name's Chase."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be nineteen next month. Please don't tell my father."

She held her pinky out. "I won't tell a soul. That's a girl's promise." She said as I locked pinkys with her and I continued to drink hot chocolate with my cousins. Yes, I still hadn't brought up my boyfriend to my father but the reason why is because my dad is very overprotective and he'll resort to pointing guns at any guy I go out with while interrogating them. What else would anybody expect from a daddy's girl?

**Bobby's POV**

I glared right at Fowler, whose eyes were locked on my daughter as she strolled into my brothers house. As soon as he saw me stabbing imaginary daggers in his direction he changed his expression and changed my attention back to Green.

"Thanks for coming, Green. Mom would've been happy you made it." I said.

Green chuckled. "Your mom would've been happy you and Sammy made it for her funeral."

"I didn't come back for no funeral." I stated when Fowler's shot me a dirty look.

"Thanks for the offer," He said, "but we got it under control."

"I could tell by the looks of things when I drove in." I shot back. "The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?"

"Be easy, Bobby. We got these punks." Green assured me. "Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in there shooting up the place-"

I interrupted him. "I used to make a good living around here because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint." I saw Fowler eyeballing my daughter again. "Keep your eyes and hands off my daughter. And, Green, why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here,okay?" I slapped Jack on the chest to let him know to follow me. As I walked in I couldn't help but hear the word "boyfriend" in their conversation. "What is that I hear about boyfriends?"

Sammy glanced up at me. "Nothing, Dad." I raised an eyebrow letting her know she can't hide anything from me. "I hate it when you give me that look, Dad."

"Like it or not we're gonna talk about this boyfriend thing when we get to your grandma's house."She groaned in protest while I just chuckled from satisfaction. "Let's go." In a few hours we were parked in front of my mother's house. It felt good to be home.

"What you been up to, Bobby?" Jack asked me while I grabbed the luggage from the trunk and woke up Samantha.

"I'm a freaking college professor, Jack." I responded. "What do you think I've been doing?"

Sammy slowly got out of the car. "Yeah, dad, I think you lack all of the traits required to become a licensed professor."

"You and me are still gonna have that little boyfriend talk when we get inside, baby girl." I said, making her go silent as we walked inside of the house laughing our asses off when a voice came from the corner.

"Ya'll ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." I turned on the lights and there was my little brother, Angel.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole" I greeted loudly. "You missed our mother's funeral, too, jarhead."

My daughter ran into his arms. "Hey, Uncle Angel." She said while wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze. "It's been a while."

"Fucking right it's been a while, baby girl. You all grown." He chuckled as we stepped further inside the house where we all went quiet as we looked around and how uncomfortable itmade us feel to hear nothing but silence instead of the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen or scoldings telling us to get our feet off the coffee table. I didn't like this sort of atmosphere.

**Samantha's POV**

I could feel the negative energy radiating through my dad and my uncles when we stod in front of the stairs looking around as if they were waiting for someone to jump out at them. Uncle Jeremiah was the first to break the silence.

"All ya'll hungry?" He asked us.

My dad shook his head. "No, Samantha and me are gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours. We're gonna sleep in Mom's room."

Once the sleeping arrangements were made Dad and I marched upstairs to my grandmother's room. It felt so strange to be in that woman's room. I unpacked my things from my luggage then dress in my Aeropostale sweats and a baggy t-shirt for bed. My dad had gone into the bathroom while I went into Uncle Jack's room. I found him messing around on his guitar on the bed.

"Can't sleep, Sammy?" Heasked with a smile on his face.

I laughed softly. "I'm not even tired yet. Mind if I sit next to you?" He shook his head as he patted the right side of the bed. "Thank you." I said, as I laid my head against the headboard and let out heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Don't say it's nothing either because I know when you're lying, too, Samantha Mercer."

Tears began to block my vision. "I can't believe she's gone. I can't. I don't want to." I sobbed quietly. "I miss her so much, Uncle Jackie." He quickly took me into his arms and rubbed my back gently.

"It's okay, baby girl." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "I miss her, too. We all miss her. It's gonna be okay." One of the thing's that makes Uncle Jack a great uncle is his singing. He rocked me in his arms back and forth as he sang me a song he had written a long time ago until I had stopped sobbing. As soon as I was done he wiped the tears away from my face and we both sat straight up again as he went back to playing his guitar just as my father came into the room.

"You guys been crying in here?"

"Leave it alone." Uncle Jack said as he pulled out a cig.

I crawled on the bad over to where my Dad was. "To weird in Grandma's room, Daddy?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He kissed my hand. "It's crazy, baby. Everything's the same. She didn't change nothing in this house."Uncle Jerry came smiling through the door as we asked what he was so happy about.

"I'm happy to see you, man. Happy to see my brothers and niece, that's all." Uncle Jerry responded.

"We're all happy to see you, too, Jerry." Dad said.

"Guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something. Have a thanksgiving dinner." Uncle Jeremiah suggested. "Let's at least act like we're a real family. Mom would like that."

At that moment, Uncle Angel stepped out of his room all dressed up like he was ready to go on a date or something. I knew where this was going so I bid my good nights to them all and went to the bedroom to go lie down until I could fall asleep.

**Bobby's POV**

I waited until the door to my bedroom was closed so we could continue to have a conversation with Angel.

"Where you think you going?" Jeremiah asked as if he was trying to test our little brother.

"It's a little heavy in there." He responded. "I'm just gonna go outside and get me a little fresh air." I threw my head back as Jeremiah, Jack and myself busted out laughing at his answer.

"You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" I told him, hoping he knew who the fuck I was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, obviously acting stupid about it.

I smirked up at him. "You know exactly what we're talking about with La Vida Loca."

"Ain't nobody going to get no La Vida Loca nothing."

"She got a boyfriend." Jerry pointed out.

"She got a boyfriend. She's got hard dick in her right now. She screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone man. "I said making Jack and Jeremiah laugh while pissing Angel off at the same time.

"I can't believe ya'll coming at me with this crazy junk, man. I'm standing telling ya'll both right now, I'm not going to see that girl and I'm not!"

After a few minutes Angel was out the door to go see his crazy bitch of a girlfriend. I got out of Jack's room and headed back to Ma's room. I opened the door to see Samantha still wide awake. She looked up at me and moved to make more room on the bed.

"Uncle Angel left again, didn't he?" She asked.

I chuckled as I got in bed. "Yeah, and this time it was to go see your crazy ass aunt Sofi."

"Shit. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow if he brings Aunt Sofi over here." She said as she scooted closer to me.

"You ain't gotta warn me about that, baby girl. Now get some sleep." I told her as I put my arm around her and she slowly closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes she was asleep breathing heavily in my arms. "Daddy, loves you, Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. I only own Samantha.

Chapter 3: It's the 5-0

**Samantha's POV**

I was woken up next morning by my dad and my uncle Angel. And, of course, it was about my aunt, Sofi.

"This ain't no homeless shelter!" I heard my dad shout as I got dressed into some jeans and my favorite black long sleeve shirt.

"You ain't running shit, Bobby!" Uncle Angel spat back before I heard Sofi.

"Hey, Bobby." I heard her shout. "_Por que no te calles, pendejo!_" I couldn't help but laugh because Sofi already taught me enough spanish to know what that meant. I made my way to the stairs.

My dad shoot Sofi a look. "Was I speaking Spanish? Was I speaking Spanish? Go back upstairs! _Vamonos_!"

I ran into Sofi. "_Hola, Tia Sofi! Perdon por la manera que mi papa te trata._ (Hi, aunt Sofi. Sorry about the way my dad treats you.)" I said to her as we hugged.

She kissed my forehead. "_No te preocupes, mija. No me importa. _(Don't worry, my little girl. I don't care.)"

I climbed down the stairs to see my dad and uncle still arguing. "She wasn't your girlfriend as of yesterday. She had another man. So, I'm confused."

"What are you talking about, man? She is my girl!" Uncle Angel shot back.

"Let's just play some fucking Turkey Cup, man. How about that?" Dad said as he hit a hockey puck across the floor when he noticed me. "Hey, baby girl. Did we wake you up?"

"No, dad, I was waken up by Prince Charming." I growled. "What the fuck do you think?"

He chuckled as he embraced me. "I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you help Jack with the Thanksgiving dinner."

"Whatever." I said. In a matter of time I was helping Uncle Jack with the stuffing and the salad. It took a while to prepare everything especially because I nearly burned the mashed potatoes.

"Thanks for helping me out, Sammy. It would've taken me all damn day to get all this shit ready for dinner." Uncle Jack said as he basted the turkey. "You wanna help me set the table, baby girl?"

"How could I say no to you?" I smiled as I grabbed the plates and utensils while he carried the cups and napkins to the table and place them there until all the food was ready. While Uncle Jack and I waited for the turkey to cook for a while longer I went to go sit down with my dad as Angel was throwing record pieces at Jerry and Dad.

"Try it one more time." Uncle Jeremiah challenged Uncle Angel.

"What you gonna do?" Uncle Angel asked.

"You'll see."

"Big ass teeth. Bite me?" Uncle Angel suggested as he mimicked a biting action with his teeth.

Me and my dad busted out laughing. "You do got some big ass teeth, Jerry." Dad said as he laughed. Angel tossed another record piece at Jerry and with that Jerry tackled Angel down and they started to wrestle around the floor while my father was cheering them on. I jumped from the couch and waited until Jerry pinned him down and tapped out Angel. I held up my Uncle Jerry's arm in victory.

"You should have been a wrestling coach, Uncle Jerry." I laughed as he embraced me.

"Then I would have shown you some good moves to use in a fight instead of your father and Angel." Uncle Jerry said as my dad and Uncle Angel flipped him off. All of them sat back down to watch the hockey game as I went to the kitchen to help Uncle Jack baste the turkey.

"Make sure to get the bottom, Sammy." Uncle Jack said as he added some diced tomatoes to the salad. "Thanks for helping me with the dinner, baby girl."

"It's no big deal for me. I love to help you out." I said as I tuned around to see him with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just when you said that you loved helping people you reminded me of your grandma." I smiled back at him. "Come here." He opened his arms and I walked into his embrace. "You really are a good girl. Don't let anybody tell you any different. Now, think you can help me set up the table mats and silverware?"

I scoffed. "Do I think I can? I know I can." I giggled as I grabbed five table mats. "I'll be right back for the spoons, forks and knives."

"Hey, Jack!" I heard my dad call out as I put the table mats on each spot at the table. "I got to ask you something. It's important. Is dinner ready?"

"Almost." Uncle Jack and I answered at the same time while Dad sat down.

Dad looked up at Jack. "So, you come out of the closet yet?"

Jack glared at him. "Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?"

"Jack, it's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you are as a person." Dad suggested. "If you're homosexual, you think I care? I love you, man. You're my brother."

"Bobby, I can guarantee that I'm am banging way more chicks than you are." Uncle Jack pointed out as he stuck his tongue out at Dad.

Dad just chuckled. "And they're okay with you being gay?" He asked, making Jack mad.

Uncle Jeremiah jumped in. "Why do you let him bother you, Jack?"

"Because I'm not gay, Jerry."

"That sounded pretty gay." Dad continued. "If you ain't gay then how come you got that big, thick meat tenderizer on your tongue, man?"

That question sent Uncle Jerry and Angel laughing their asses off. Uncle Jack just stormed out of the dining room to the kitchen. I couldn't help but shoot a glare at my father and my uncles.

"Way to kill his Thanksgiving spirit, guys. I've seen the lifestyle other musicians other than Uncle Jack lead. And he's the only straight man slash musician I'ver ever known. It's messed up to question him about his sexuality."

"Speaking of sexuality, who's this boyfriend you were talking about with Camille the other day, Sammy?" Dad asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. "And don't lie to me."

I groaned. "I was hoping you forgot about that. Fine." I took a deep breath. "His name is Chase Matthews and, yes, he's my boyfriend."

"How long has this been going on for, youngblood?" Uncle Angel asked with a smirk on his face.

"It'll be a year in December."

"A year?!" They all cried out.

"And just how old is this boy of yours?" Uncle Jerry and my dad asked as my dad put his cup to his lips.

I smiled nervously. "He'll be nineteen next month." My dad spit out his drink.

He wiped his mouth. "Nineteen?! Samantha, are you insane?! You're not even seventeen yet!"

"I know. But, Dad, you would really like him. He's a hockey player for the school and works two jobs to supprt himself since he started living on his own. Besides, he's the only guy in the school who doesn't treat me like I'm his property. We met last spring when he was on vacation from his school in Ohio with his grandparents.

We met at The Coffee Bean cafe and we got to talk about ourselves with each other. We ended up exchanging numbers. After a month we had officially became a couple. He took care of me as much as I took care of me. And we talk through the phone whenever we could and send emails to keep in touch in case if he ever wanted to come down to visit from Ohio. And his parents are very nice people. They actually approved off us being together. I just hope when the time comes for you guys to meet Chase, you'll be nice."

"You should try and invite him to come down here to hang out so we can see how good he is on and off the ice." Uncle Jack suggested as he brought out the food to the table. "Time to chow down."

I sat next to Uncle Angel as we held hands and my dad said a prayer to commence the dinner. I filled my plate up with enough food to fill me up but when I sat down I looked at the empty chair at the table where my grandmother would've been sitting right now. I looked back down at my plate then back at the chair and there was Grandma Evelyn.

"Samantha, sweetheart. Take care of your father, aunts, uncles and cousins for me. You're the only thing your father and them have left to help keep this family alive." She put her hand over my stomach. "And please don't cry anymore and take care of yourself. And remember that even in death, I love you." I nodded as I wiped my tears away.

"Samantha." I looked at my dad. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

I force myself to smile. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired still from this morning."

"Go on upstairs and go back to sleep then, baby. Your uncle and me will take care of the dishes and everything."

"Okay, then." I said as I kissed each of them on the cheek. "Love you, guys."

Rushing up the stairs, I ran to the room and closed the door behind me as I collapsed on the bed and continued to cry for the greatest woman I've ever known. I never even got the chance to tell her that she was going to be a great grandmother. Yes, Chase and I had recently found out that I was a month pregnant and I was excited to tell my father and my grandmother but how could I now? Once I had finished mourning I walked into the bathroom and flushed my eyes out with water then went back to bed. As I laid down I put my hands over my stomach.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take it easy for a while." I laughed softly as I talked to my stomach. "But that's gonna be different since you and me know that you're grandpa is gonna do something crazy. Hopefully, you turn out as sweet as your daddy. We both love you very much. We can't wait to see you."

With those words, I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

**Bobby's POV**

My brothers and I kept on stuffing our faces after Samantha went upstairs to get some more sleep. I looked across the table at the empty seat sitting in front of me. It killed me to know my mother was shot in cold blood, but I didn't want to believe she was gone. After nearly twenty five minutes of fucking silence going on between my brothers and me I was the first to speak.

"To hell with this, man. Let's go get a pickup game." I suggested. "I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"It's too cold, man." Angel pointed out. "I ain't come all the way out her to go play no hockey."

I grabbed my jacket. "Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!" I cried out as I marched upstairs to my room. "Samantha."

She yawned. "What's up, Dad?"

"We're going to go play some hockey right now if you wanna come with us, baby girl. Afterwards, we're gonna go see Mom's lawyer and go get some drinks."

"Yeah, I'll go. Just give me five minutes to get ready." She got out of the bed as I closed the bedroom door behind me so she could get dressed. By the time she came out dressed up in her black jacket, some decent jeans and her boots we headed out the door to Jerry's Volvo to drive down to the ice hockey rink. Sure enough, there was a bunch of guys there already warming up to play on the ice.

"Samantha, you gonna play, baby, or are you just gonna kick back and watch?" I asked when I finished tying my skates.

"I am not gonna watch my old man bust a hip trying to beat these bitches." She said as she grabbed her hockey stick and skated out on the ice while screaming out a battle cry while I followed her.

"You are definitely my daughter." I paused. "Wait a minute. Who the fuck are you calling and old man?"

"I ain't talking about anyone accept the old bag right in front of me."

I grinned. "That's fucking it. Come here." She tried to run away from me but I grabbed her by the waist and tickled her. "Say it if you don't wanna piss your pants."

"Okay, I take it back." She giggled as she faced me and I hugged her. "Can we kick some ass now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We did our thing out on the board but Jerry's dumbass was on the phone which I knocked out of his hand. "Get your head out of your head out of your ass, Jerry! "Jack, hit him hard!" He did before Samantha trip the guy with her stick. "Shit, I gotta make a man out of you!" After playing for nealy an hour we packed our shit up to meet up with Ma's lawyer.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I am truly sorry for your about your mother and grandmother. Although I only met Evelyn the one time...she made quite an impression." The lawyer said. "I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one."

"How much do we get?" Samantha and Jack asked at the same time, both earning a smack in the back of the head from me.

"Stupid-ass Jack, what's wrong with you two?" I asked while shooting them both a look as Mr. Bradford left leaving the safety box with us. Jerry and Jack had birth certificates and adoption papers but me and Angel didn't have nothing I looked and found a Woodstock ticket.

"You guys didn't know Mom was a hippie?" I joked while a pulled out some cash from the box. "Here we go."

"You sure we ain't got no papers in there, man?" Angel asked me.

I gave him a cut. "There's some paper right there."

"What about me, Dad?" Samantha held out her hand.

I gave her a necklace. "That'll look good on you."

She just shrugged. "Hey, having something of Grandma's is better than having nothing to remind me of her at all."

"Come on, I got something to show ya'll." Jerry announced as he led us to an abandoned building where he told us he was going to build some lavish offices.

"This building is condemned, Uncle Jerry. Do you even have insurance?"

"Why?"

"So we can burn this bitch down." I responded. "What you think about that, Sammy?"

"I think you're out of your mind and it's a dumbass idea to do that just because you think it's fun, Dad. Don't get me involved with your pyromaniac addiction."

"Look at your, Uncle Jack. He's already destroying it." I chuckled when I saw Jack pissing on the floor.

"Jack!"

Jack just grinned. "Am I making the property value go down?"

I hugged my daughter. "This shithole gives the term 'Motor City Breakdown' a whole new meaning, Jerry. How the hell are you gonna pay for all this?"

Samantha wrapped her arms around me. "Ever hear of a government redevelopment loan, Dad?"

"A what?"

"Government redevelopment loan." Jerry answered. "Easy to qualify. Low interest rates. Ya'll stick around, I might give ya'll ass a job." Once we finshed, checking the place out we went to the bar for some drinks.

"Your attention, please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had." I announced as I took my shot and Sammy just took a sip of her soda. "Johnny, pour me and my brothers another round. And warm milk for my sister here."

Jack shot me a look. "Man, I will drink you under the table."

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey."

"Dad, could you please not talk about male reproductive shit while I'm trying to enjoy a vanilla milkshake with my family?" Samantha pleaded while laughing.

"I'll try, but no promises, baby girl." I said while I wrapped an arm around her as we moved to another table where Jack started drinking a shitload of shots.

"Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack." He chanted.

"That's your brother." Jerry chuckled, pulling me out of my train of thought.

I glance at Jack. "Jack licks as crack and ball sack."

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs." Jack slurred. "Jack gots fans. Jack's got lots of fans."

"Will you shut up?" Angel said. "Sammy, baby, what's with that look?"

Samantha crossed her arms. "What look?"

"The look that makes it seem like somethin' botherin' you."

"Fine. I'll say it. I thought I was your only girl, Uncle Jack." Samantha said acting like she was hurt emotionally. "How could you?"

We all laughed. "You are, Sammy." Jack said between breaths. Jerry wanted to leave but we stopped him before he could out of his chair and walk out the door.

"Why are you in such a rush? You can't hang with your big brother and have a drink?"

"I'm here. I'm glad I'm here. I love ya'll." Jerry stated.

I chuckled. "We love you, too, Jerry." I said just when Johnny approached our table.

"Hey, that's a real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, fellas. Freaking gangs. Worms. Someone ought to step on them." He growled with an angry look on his face. Now I was interested in the conversation.

"Which gang, Johnny G?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, wanting to know who was the motherfucker who started all this at the same time I heard Jerry and Samantha groaned in annoyance.

Jerry shook his head. "Here we go. I knew it."

"Dad, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Okay, I'm not telling you. I'm doing it."

Johnny kept going. "I think I heard something. The neighborhood's really upset about this."

"Sam old Bobby." Jerry started. "Mama always said, 'As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think.' Ain't no good gonna come from the this. Let the police do their damn job."

"Stop with the police, man." Jack said.

"Half the cops in this town are crooked. You think the other half give two shits about another liquor-store holdup?" I asked.

Jerry kept arguing. "Green's on our side on this one. Come on, man."

"She the only woman that ever gave a damn, man." Angel spoke up. "The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much."

"It it the least we can do, Uncle Jerry. And if that's what it takes, I'm in." Samantha said looking at me for approval.

I raised my eyebrow. "Sit down before you hurt yourself, Sammy." She opened her mouth to protest but I glared at her to make her sit down.

"Don't try to be like your daddy, Sam. So, what, ya'll just gonna shoot up the whole town because ya'll mad?" Jerry continued. "The people who did this, they probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from. Mom would've been the first to forgive them. Y'all know that."

Samantha scoffed. "Forgive them? What those assholes did to my grandmother was unforgivable, Uncle Jerry."

"And we can't all be saints, Jerry." I said, backing up my daughter's point of view.

"Yeah, we can't all be saints, Jerry." Jack, repeated as Jerry picked up his jacket and got ready to leave.

He glared at all of us. "Don't call me when y'all get shot up. This is Detroit in case y'all forgot."

As soon as he left we made room for Johnny to sit down and give us the info about what he heard on the streets.

**Samantha's POV**

Faster than I could blink, Dad drove me, Angel and Jack towards an abandoned building with music blasting from the inside.

"You got a burner?" Dad asked Uncle Angel.

"I flew in."

Dad pulled out his pistol. "Man, be careful with my baby."

"Dad, does that thing got ammo?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's loaded, little brother. Careful." He pulled out the gas can. "Jack, you can carry this."

"We're gonna do the gas thing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing." Dad responded as he pulled out his shot gun. "The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive. Let's go."

Jack stopped him from closing the trunk. "What do I get?"

"You coming with us? Here you go, sweetheart." Dad handed him a crowbar. "Poke 'em with that."

I grabbed my dad's sleeve. "What about me? I wanna help."

"No, Samantha."

"Come on, Dad. You can't expect me to sit in the car all defenseless while you guys go in there without knowing what could happen."  
Dad groaned in frustration. "Fine, but you're carrying the gas can then." He continued to walk to the entrance.

I smiled at my Uncle Jack. "That's not the only thing I'm carrying." My smile grew more as I pulled out my ten inch pocket knife and the next thing I know my family and I were storming in the building impersonating the police force.We managed to flush out a large group of kids my age out of the building.

We came to a different room. "The popos is here! Ya'll better run, man, these white cops are crazy!" My dad shouted out in a different voice. "They killed Cornbread. He didn't do nothing."

"Put your fucking hands up." I demanded making my knife pop out.

"Detroit police! I wanna see your fucking hands in the air!" Dad called out when he found the main dude of the place. "You the man, right? Sam, give me the gas."

The boy glared at my dad. "Yo, what the hell y'all want? Y'all aint no cops. What the hell you doing here?"

Dad pulled out a cloth. "You're gonna wish I was the police when I'm done with your ass."

The kid tried to protest again. "This is not the talking part, okay?" I growled as I took Dad's cloth and shoved it in the kids mouth. "This is the listening part, so shut your mouth." While my dad was taking care of the delinquent I noticed Uncle Angel was having some trouble with a back-talking girl.

"Why are you standing up?" Angel started to interrogate her.

"It's warm here." She snapped back as Angel tried to order her to sit her ass on the couch when the bitch refused.

I pressed a button to make the blade pop out of my knife. "I don't appreciate you talking back to my uncle." I tossed the knife in her direction. making it stick to the wall in front of her face. "So either sit your ass on the couch and shut the fuck up or get your ass burned like your little boyfriend there."

"Sammy, take it easy, baby. You can help me interrogate this little shit." Dad said as I pulled my blade from the wall to join him. He started to interrogate the kid. "I know you're not gonna tell me what I wanna know, so I'm gonna your little bitch ass on fire. Then I'm gonna watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off, lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?"

Angel pointed his gun at the kids on the couch. "Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 8th street?" The kid muffled in response to Angel's question. "The police got witnesses, bra. Don't even hit us with no bullshit."

Dad held a lit cigarette in the kid's face. "Okay, tough guy. Hey! Now is the talking part. You better start saying what the fuck I wanna hear." He pulled out the cloth out. "Speak."

"Man, that shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker, man. Ain't nobody playing no basketball when that shit went down, okay? Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody?" That smart ass remark earned him a a punch across the face from Dad.

"How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't there?" Dad asked.

The kid glared at him. "Because, bitch, police said those people wasn't killed till 11 that night."

"So what?" I snapped back.

"So they turn the court lights out at 10."

Dad looked at the time on his watch. "Let's go. Samantha, grab the gas tank." He said as he dragged the boy with him to the exit. "You little bastards need to stay in school."

Uncle Angel and I smacked the back of the kid's head. "That's what you get for calling my brother a bitch." Angel said.

"I hope you all have a very nice evening." Jack called out as he followed us outside and into the car as we drove to the city basketball court. We waited stood out in the street watching and waiting for the lights to go off. I was sitting in the driver's seat with the car door open getting bored.

"Dad, what time is it? It feels like we've been here for ten years." I joked.

"I don't know, baby girl. Let me check." Dad answered as he glared at the boy before looking at his watch. "It's ten o' two and these fucking lights are still on. This is bullshit. Let's pop this motherfucker right now."

"What? Dad, pump the brakes for a minute." Of course he ignored me. "Uncle Jack, do something."

Jack tried to interfere. "Bobby, take it easy."

"Shut up, Jack." Dad snapped back as he and Angel started to drag the kid to his fate when the light to thte basketball court went off. My dad let the kid go. "You're fucking lucky."

The kid started to get cocky. "Told you. Man, y'all fools been played." He shook Uncle Angel off of him. "Get off of me, man! Y'all don't even know who you was messing with, man. Questioning me about the lights being off and all that."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, man?" Angel socked him across the face. "You talk too much."

I stepped in the dude's face. "Get the hell out of here before I have my dad beat the piss out of you." He left running as I went to the car. "Can we go home now, please? I'm so cold I can't even feel my face."

"We're going, baby girl. Just chill out, alright?" Uncle Angel said as he got in the back seat and wrapped an arm around me.

Dad glanced back at me from the rear view mirror. "Hey, where'd you buy and learn to throw a knife like that?"

"Dad, you seriously don't remember? You got me that knife for my sixteenth birthday. As for the way I threw the knife into the wall I only have to say I learned that skill from my boyfriend when he took me to a knife handling class as a date."

Angel chuckled. "I really want to meet this boy of yours now, Sammy."

"You will. Right before thankgiving break started he told me he was going to take a bus down here. And, Dad, try to be nice."

"Baby girl, I'm always nice." Dad stated, making me roll my eyes in disbelief as we pulled into the driveway of our house.

"I'm going upstairs. And I'll be on the phone with Chase so don't bother me." I announced as I started upstairs to my room.

"Awefully protective of that boy, aren't you, baby? What is it that you don't want us to hear?" Jack teased. I lightly bopped him on the head and went to my room then closed the door as I pulled out my phone and dialed Chase's number. It rang and rang until finally...

"Samantha?"

"Hey, handsome. What are you up to?"

"Hey, gorgeous. I just got on the bus and the driver just told us it would be a while for me to get there because it's snowing pretty badly down here."

"You should've told him to not jinx it, Chase."

"I know. So what have you been doing down there in Detroit? How's your dad and your uncles?"

"They're fine. My dad just wants to know when he's gonna meet you."

"Please don't tell me he's got a shotgun ready to shoot me when I walk through the door."

"I told him to be nice. Him and my uncles said no promises."

He laughed. "How's the baby doing?"

"She's doing fine."

"What makes you think it's going to be a girl?"

"I just have a feeling. Well, I'll let you go, Chase. Call me as soon as you get here."

"I will. Love you both."

"We love you too." I smiled, blushing as I ended the phone call at the same my dad came in the room. "Tired, Dad?"

"Yeah. That boy coming down after all?"

"Chase is coming, yes. He just got on his bus and he's on his way."

I laid down on the bed next to him. "Dad, how come you never talk to me about my mom?"

"Because you never ask." He responded, laughing softly.

I smiled. "I'm serious, Dad. You always told me I look like her and act like her but you never told me how you guys got together."

He laid down on his back, smiling up at the cieling. "I was about eighteen when I met your mom. Her name was Chelsea. She was a high school senior and I was a high school dropout working at an auto repair shop. I remember it was springtime when I first saw her. She came into the shop while I was on my shift."

"And what happened?"

"I couldn't help but stare at her. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes like yours. And, oh man, her smile would put a model's smile to shame. Slightly tan skin, wearing a black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly, same thing with the jeans she had on. I can still remember the first words she spoke to me."

I sat up, more interested in the story. "What did she say?"

He grabbed my hand. "She said, 'Could you help me, please?' I looked behind me thinking she was talking to somebody else and ended up falling on my ass." When my dad said that I could only bust out laughing and I apologized after I was done." I got back on my feet when I asked her, 'What do you need?' and she said 'I think my car battery is dying.' So I went outside with Chelsea to check it out. I took a look and I changed the battery for her. When I was finished I told her I was done."

"What did you do next?"

"I reached for the car door to open it for her when she reached for it at the same time and our hands touched. That's when I felt like lightining had hit me. I smiled at her as she looked away from me smiling and blushing as she got in her car. Before she could leave I asked her if it would be okay if we could hang out sometime. You should have seen the look on my face when she said yes. We had a great thing going between us. I loved hearing her laugh whenever I told her some stupid-ass joke and hearing her sing to me whenever I was tired when I spent the night at her house when she felt lonely, since she was living alone and didn't have any family."

"Aww, Dad." I said as I hugged him. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Fuck, yeah." He said. "When Chelsea's graduation came she told me she had a surprise for me. I told her that day was about her but then she said it was going to be about us when she told me what the surprise was. I asked her, 'What's going on?' And then she spoke the words that changed my world forever."

"What was it?"

"She told me, 'Bobby, I'm pregnant.'" Dad smirked at me. "I don't think I was ever happy before as I was when she said those words and told me she had you growing inside of her. I ended up packing up all my stuff to move in with her so I could take care of her. I never missed a chance to spend some alone time with her or forget to stroke and talk to her belly when I got home from work and before we went to bed. The next eight months were the greatest ones of my life until the day I had been waiting for finally came.

I sped home to the house from work after Chelsea called me and told me her water broke and I took her to the hospital around noon. After nine or ten hours, I stood next to your mom and the next thing I knew you came crying and the doc said he had never seen a baby as healthy as you before. He couldn't say the same thing about your mom though. They had to take me out of the room to try and save her."

I had an idea about what had happened. "She didn't make it, did she?"

Dad had tears in his eyes, too. "No, baby girl. But she made me promise to take care of you. I told her I didn't need to promise her. I told her I knew I would be able to do anything to keep my baby safe and made sure to have a happy life." He wiped my tears away. "That's why I tried to keep you from boys all these years, to keep you from getting hurt and going through the sad shit I went through with your mom."

I gave him my best smile. "I know, Daddy. I know." I wrapped my arms around him as he hid his face in my shoulder. "You can let go of that pain now. Just let it out." His shoulders shook between gasps as he cried into my shoulders, mourning for my mother and his first love as he wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed my body against his in a fatherly embrace.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Sammy. I'm so glad I still have a piece of her left. You."

I wiped his tears away with my thumb. "And you'll always have me there."

With those words, we both fell to sleep, my dad embracing me closely to him and I let him do so because all he wanted to do that night was to hold his baby girl in his arms again like he did for the first time all those years ago.

_**I may have noticed I went into a lot of detail when Bobby's talking about Samantha's mom and I didn't put that much though into Sam talking about her boyfriend, Chase. I'll work on that for you, my dearest readers. Please review with sugar on top and I'll love you forever. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or any of it's contents. I only own Samantha.

Chapter 4: They Didn't Just Strike A Match

**Samantha's POV**

Everyone else was sound asleep when I woke up. I smiled as I glanced at my dad, who was still holding me close to him like a defenseless baby. I slipped out of his arms and kissed his cheek before heading downstairs to start making breakfast. As soon as I got to the kitchen, Aunt Sofi was putting a pot of cold water on the stove.

"_Hola, _Aunt Sofi." I said as I pulled out some things from the refrigerator to make some french toast.

"Hi, Sammy. Did you sleep okay?" She asked as she hugged me.

I nodded. "Yes. My dad told me about the time he and my mom got together and had me. I always thought my mom had left my dad and me when I was a baby and wanted nothing to do with me. I guess I was wrong."

"I was friends with your mom, my baby. When Chelsea told all of us she was pregnant with you, you should have seen how happy she was when she found out she was going to have a family of her own soon."

I smiled. "Hell, I would be happy too." I yawned. "Do you mind making me some coffee, Aunt Sofi? I really don't want to fall asleep while I'm making breakfast."

"Morning, Sammy." Uncle Angel said as he entered the kitchen. "You guys are cooking this morning or what?" He asked as he tried to grab a piece of french toast when Sofi and I hit him in the back of the head.

"Not until my dad and Uncle Jack are awake." I laughed as I wrestled with Uncle Angel. "Aunt Sofi, make sure the toast doesn't burn while I kick your boyfriends' ass."

"I think Samantha's gonna kick your ass, bro." Dad said as he came downstairs, laughing when he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He paused for a second. "My daughter Samantha is busy at the moment. Can I ask who this is? Ah, Mrs. Matthews. Can I ask what this is about?" There was a long three to four minute pause and my dad's expression changed to a mixture of shock as he gazed at me. "Well, thank you for calling. I'm really sorry. Bye."

I stood up. "Dad, what's wrong? Why didn't she want to talk to me?"

"Turn on the TV for her, Jack." Dad ordered as my Uncle Jack turned the box on.

_"Last night at approximately eleven-thirty , a transit bus that was scheduled to arrive in the city of Detroit at one-thirty in the morning was found this morning with, strangely, all wheels torn into shreds. Authorities are saying the tires may have not been pumped with air before the departure , which could have caused the tires to possibly go flat and, therefore, shred to pieces. There were no survivors. Amongst these victims, was a young soon-to-be- high school graduate,Chase Matthews. To the families of these poor souls, we here at the station wish to bid you our deepest condolences."_

Jack turned it off. "Samantha, say something. Please, baby girl." He said as he slowly approached me.

My dad grabbed my hand. "His mom told me everything about you and the baby. Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Because I wanted him to be here with me when I told you guys and grandma. But how can I now that I've lost two people I love now?" I said as I slowly dropped to my knees letting the tears flow from my eyes. My uncles, father and aunt embraced me at the same time before Sofi helped me upstairs to my room. I laid down on the bed on my side, facing the wall as my dad sat behind me rubbing my back in an effort to comfort me as the tears kept flowing.

**Bobby's POV**

I rubbed my hand up and down my baby girl's back. I could imagine the pain she was going through. It was like me and Chelsea all over again, the memories starting to remind me of the shitty feeling. The same feeling my daughter was having right now.

"He was so excited about the baby, Dad. I was so happy when I found out that we were gonna have a baby of our own."

I helped her sit up. "So I'm gonna be a grandpa, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I know you're mad at me for not doing that. I don't know how I'll make it up to you, Dad, but I-" I cut her off by hugging her. "Dad. How could you let me off so easily? I though you were never going to ever talk to me again."

"I can never stay mad at you, Samantha. I can only think about how happy this guy and the kid you're carrying made you. And because they made you like that, I'm gonna be right there to take care of you through every step of the way." I wiped her tears away.

She hugged me back. "Thanks, Dad." She said after she let go and rubbed her belly.

I nodded. "We're gonna go see what else we can find out about what happened behind your grandma's murder. I gotta give your Uncle Jerry the details about last night before he tries to talk us out of if. You want to go?"

"I think you know the answer to the question, Dad. I'm not gonna miss out on any of the action."

"Pump the brakes, Samantha. You're gonna wait in the car if anything gets too serious, you hear me?"

She pulled out her pocket knife. "Loud and clear."

I crossed my arms. "I'm serious, kid. And put that away before you cut yourself with it."

Samantha did as I said before we walked out the door, got in the car and drove off to the store where it had all started. I got on the phone to tell Jerry where to meet us up at when we were on the way. Once we got to the store we only had to wait ten minutes before Jerry's Volvo came into view.

"All right, I'm here. What?" Jerry asked as he approached us.

Angel was the first to speak up. "Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit."

"Are you serious, man? Come on." Jerry groaned when the store owner showed up.

He glanced at us. "Can I help you?"

Jack started to talk. "Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother."

The guy looked at us like he felt bad for us. "She way a good lady. I liked her very much." He took out his keys. "Let's come inside. Ladies first."

Samantha stepped inside. "Sir, the reason we're here is to ask you if we could view the security tape from the night of the shooting."

The shopkeep took the tape out and played it on the small tv set he had. Once it started there was the image of Ma checking out turkey's. Two thugs in ski masks burst inside the store pulling out shotguns and pointing them at the cashier. Ma crouched behind a store rack when the guys had taken out the cashier after the dude just finished handed all the cash in the register to them.

I shook my head. "This doesn't add up. He's already got the money."

The bastards holding up the place crept up behind my ma. She looked like she was trying to exchange some words with them. It made me more pissed seeing one of the fuckers pull up the shotgun and shot at her twice. Samantha looked away burying her face against Jerry's chest. Jack and Angel nearly started tearing up.

"Supposedly, a witness told police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?" I asked.

"The police talked for a long time with one man. One more than the others." The owner answered.

"Would you remember what he looks like if you see him?"

"He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy. Always wears sweats, never a jacket. He has a dog and a ..." He held his hands around his head.

Angel cocked his eyebrow. "A fro? Like an Afro? Like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?"

The owner nodded. "Pistons. Yes, Ben Wallace."

Angel nodded in response. "Okay."

"Is he at the courts a lot?" I asked.

"On the courts or at the gym." The guy said and we left to get started once we got all the information we needed.

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution." I said, still pissed. "They set Mom up. They set her up." We got to the gym at the same time there was already a game in progress.

**Samantha's POV**

"Damn. And I thought the gym at school was crowded." I pointed out making Angel and Jack chuckle.

"Now's not the time for jokes, baby." Dad said as he looked around the gym. "You guys ready?

"What the plan, Bobby?" Uncle Jerry asked, sounding like he was annoyed.

Dad glared at him. "We're winging it, Jerry."

"We're always winging it."

"We're gonna get killed." Uncle Jack simply assumed.

Uncle Angel shot him a look. "What you mean 'we', white boy?"

"Samantha, you stay here with Jack. You see anything, you guys know what to do." Dad said to me before walking onto the basketball court.

Uncle Jack exhaled slowly. "Here we go." He stated as he wrapped his arm around me as I leaned against him and turned my attention back to my dad who just put a pause to the game in his own way by taking the ball and taunting the team players.

"Yeah, I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now!" He announced mockingly while dribbling and the next thing I knew he was pulling out a gun at the basketball players trying to throw him off the court. "Whoa! No need to grab me. This will only take a second. My name is Bobby Mercer. And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood."

I ran up to him. "Dad, put down the gun."

"Think about it, Bobby, think. Think." Jerry tried to get him to put the gun down.

"I got this." Dad replied as he turned his attention back to the crowd. "Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells?"

I saw a kid rise up from the stands and exit the gym. "Dad, I gotta pee. This baby is pushing on my bladder." I said as he nodded and continued asking questions as I signaled Uncle Jack to follow me as I went into the halls and caught up with the kid. I caught his attention. "Hey, do you think you could tell me where to find the restroom? It's pretty urgent."

"Not right now. I'm trying to get out of here." He said as he pushed me away.

I smirked. "I'm sure you are by the way I saw you leaving the gym when my dad was asking questions." The kid's expression changed to shock as he started to run when my Uncle Jack and I started to run after him.

"Hey, kid! No running in the halls!" Jack shouted out as me and him were at the kids heels. "Why you running?"

"Man, I don't know nothing!" The kid struggled to get out of our grasp.

I opened the doors for Uncle Angel. "You got something to tell me, youngster?" Angel asked him.

"Samantha, go get your dad." Jack told me as he held onto the kid and I ran back to the gym to get my dad, who was still asking questions until he saw me give him a signal that we got a suspect and walked over to me.

"What did you find, baby girl?" Jerry asked me.

"Is it the guy we're looking for?" Dad asked, putting his gun away.

I shook my head. "No, but something tells me is close to the one we're looking for." I said leading them to where the kid was being kept. "This is him."

"Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon, this is Bobby." Uncle Angel said. "Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."

Dad looked at Keenon. "What's his name, Keenon?"

"His name's Damian." Keenon said. "He's my brother."

"He's your brother? No shit. These are my brothers."

Keenon shot my dad a look. "No, dog. He's my real brother."

"Yeah, these are my real brothers. This is Angel, I'm Bobby. This is Jack and Jeremiah." Dad put his arm around me. "And this little girl is my baby, Samantha. So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?

"Yeah. But I ain't telling you shit else."

"I wouldn't well out my brothers either." Angel said while Jerry was rummaging through Keenan's stuff and pulled out a piece of paper with an address.

"Look, we just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?" Dad asked, making the kid scoff and sarcastically smile in response. Uncle Jerry pointed out Keenan lived in the Gardens before my dad assured Keenan not to worry about anything when we left the school building then drove to the Gardens and sat in the car to wait for Damian to show.

"I just don't get it." Uncle Jerry started. "Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot mom?"

"Here's an idea: We'll wait for the shithead to get back and ask him." Dad answered.

"Y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got gymnastics." Jerry said. "Come on, let me out."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Gymnastics? Really, Uncle Jerry?"

"You got your leotard on, Jerry?" Dad asked, laughing at the same time.

Uncle Jerry glared at all of us. "Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls, got gymnastics, I gotta take them."

"All right, Jerry." Dad said after letting Jerry out of the car.

I started to shiver from the cold. "I'm gonna freeze my ass off if this guy doesn't show."

Uncle Jack pulled me close to him. "I'll warm you both up." He said referring to me and the baby as he put a hand on my belly.

He started to sing one of his songs his band wrote when dad and Uncle Angel start to joke about Angel's days in the marine. Just as Jack was drawing on the window he stopped and yelled out that Damian was approaching the building. We all practically flew out of the car to pursue the dude. We stopped a few feet from the elevator where Damian stood.

"Yo, Damian!" Dad called out. "You Damian?" He asked, pulling out his gun which made Damian bolt as soon as the elevator showed up. "Jack, Sammy, stay here. Tell me where it stops."

I shook my head. "Okay, let's start the countdown." We counted as we watched the light change when the elevator reached a different floor. We counted up to six and it stopped.

Jack raced up to the stairway door. "Six! He stopped at six!" He looked down at me. "Want to go see how they're doing?"

I shrugged. "What the hell? I'm game."

**Bobby's POV**

"Yo, Damian, I just wanna ask you a few questions!" I said, pointing the gun at him just in case.

"I got something for your ass!" He said, pulling out two big ass rottweiler. "Bite his ass, Chucky!"

"Oh, shit!" I said when the dogs started to come at me. I tried to shoot the first one but the fucker leapt on me, making me fall on the floor while he tried to chew my arm off while the other one was biting at my leg.

"Bobby!" I look up and there's Angel.

"There's a dog trying to eat me, man! Help me, man." I shouted before he left. "It's biting my legs off!"

"Dad!" I look up and there's my Samantha running with a fire extinguisher with Angel right behind her and she pulled the pin off of it while Angel grabbed the hose and started spraying the mutts in the face.

"Get off my brother, little boy! What are you doing?" He cried out while he sprayed, some of the shit getting in my eyes. He did manage to get the dogs away, though.

Samantha grabbed my arm. "Daddy, look at your arm. Look what they did to you."

"I'll be fine, baby." I said while I pulled her into Damian's apartment and it looked like Damian got away by climbing through the goddamn window. I wanted ot make sure but my eyes were burning. "My eyes. Give me something for my eyes."

Samantha grabbed my gun. "Motherfucker. Trying to get my dad eaten alive." I heard her say. "I'm gonna pop a cap in your fuckin' ass, Damian." She started firing at him.

"Sam, give me that. I ain't playing with this dude. I just wanted to talk!" I tried to shoot the fucker but he almost blew my head when I stuck my face out the window. "Fuck. Samantha, give me something to fuck his ass up."

She smirked. "Way ahead of you, Dad." She handed me a cleaver she found on the counter.

I grabbed it and looked out the window. "You're going down now!" I announced to Damian and brought down the knife on the rope and cutting it in half to make him fall down.

"Is he dead?" Angel asked.

I shook my head. "No, he ain't dead. He's just fucked up. Let's go talk to him now." Taking the elevator I figureed the only way to get this kid to talk was to call a bluff. If he was hurt and refused to talk I was just gonna leave his ass there until he gave in. We all agreed to do so when we got off the elevator.

"Man, you must be freezing." Jack said.

Angel took his gun. "You won't be needing this anymore, playboy."

"You know why we're here, Damian?" I asked.

He shuddered in pain from the bone sticking out of his leg. "Come on, man, call me an ambulance."

"An ambulance? What, for my dog bites? I'm gonna be okay." I said, looking at the bites on my arms. "You give me a name and I'll call. I wanna know who shot up the liquor store."

"Man, I didn't shoot no one."

"Speak up. Can't hear you, playboy." Angel joked. "It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave ain't nobody gonna here out here either."

"They say it's gonna be a cold night." Jack pointed out. "You ain't gonna make it far with that leg."

Samantha looked sick. "I think I'm gonna puke." She gagged. "I'm gonna wait in the car."

"Okay, baby. We'll be there." I said. I turned back to Damian.

"These two fools said they's pay me a few dubs to say I saw some gangster shoot up the place." Damian explained. "But I didn't hurt no one."

"Well, turn into a fucking Fudgesicle." Angel growled as we turned and started to walk away, me trying to call his bluff. He started begging loudly behind us, the three of us keeping our backs and waiting for him to break.

"You see that spare rib hanging out of his leg? It's only a matter of time." I said to Angel after he asked if Damian was ever gonna snap.

"You sure?" Angel asked, flashing a smile.

I nodded. "You wanna put money on it?"

He glared at Cracker Jack. "Turn around, dick lips!" Because of Jack's dumb ass we had to turn around and keep asking questions. Damian looked like he didn't want to talk at first but we swore we would call an ambulance if he gave me a name and where to find what we were looking for. Once we got all the info we called somebody to come and pick up Damian's ass.

I got in the car and Samantha had fallen asleep. "Looks like we're going to the casino to play our next deck of cards." I whispered to my brothers as I drove to the Casino Restaurant then hopped as soon as we got there with my siblings. "Goatee. Goatee. Look for the man with a goatee."

After a minute Jack nudged my elbow. "There he is."

"Where?" Angel asked.

Jack pointed to the bar."Right there. The guy with the goatee."

I smacked his hand down. "Put your fucking hand down." The cat with the goatee and his bud stood up at the same time I was about to to pull out my piece. "I see them. I see them. Get ready."

Motherfuckers started popping bullets at us before we could strike first. The ran for the door and we followed them out only to see them peeling out of the lot with their car. Jackie nearly hit them with my shotgun. We headed for my car to follow them.

"Dad, what's happening?" Samantha asked. "I heard a gunshot."

"Buckle up, Sammy. We're about to ice these motherfuckers." I said, putting the car in drive and speeding up the street until we were behind their car but the only hard about this chase was the road covered in ice and snow. "I got no traction! I'm sliding all over the fucking street!"

"Get these guys before you kill us!" Jack shouted at the same time I heard Samantha vomit.

"Samantha, did you just puke all over my car?"

"Well, in case you forgot, Dad, I'm pregnant and you're driving like a psycho."

"Whatever. Jack, where the hell's that shotgun?"

"There's no shells."

"Sit down and shut up! Angel, stick that cannon out the window and bust some shots!" I ordered.

"I'm gonna put one in the back of their heads." Angel said, sticking out his pistol and started shooting until I think he shot the driver because the car swerved a little bit. My car ended up having a blowout and getting scraped against other cars parked on the street. Angel nearly fell out of the car when we swerved.

"Get them! Get them!" Jack cried out.

"Hold on." I said, pressing the gas more until I rammed against the back of the dude's car and made the car flip over. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"That's what I'm talking about, Bobby." Angel cried out.

Samantha wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "That's what I call pumping the brakes."

**Samantha's POV**

Dad pulled the car over next to the banged up car and got out with Angel. I wanted to see the action and pulled the driver seat forward after Dad got out and followed home and Angel, with Uncle Jack at my heels.

"Sam, Jack, you wait here." Dad order as he and angel advanced ahead of us, hard snow coming down from the sky making it hard to see what my dad and uncle were up to. The next ten to fifteen seconds were filled with the sounds of blows landing, grunts of protest and cursing. I heard Angel say something to the thugs followed by four gunshots, making Uncle Jack flinch and I could see how frightened he was to witness that. I, on the other hand, still nauseous from the crazy drive by, ended up losing my lunch again at the same time Dad and Uncle Angel came back.

"Let's go." Dad said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Are they dead?" Jack asked as we got in the car.

"Yeah, they gone!" Angel said as he climbed in the passenger seat and we drove to Uncle Jerry's and dropped Dad's car off there then Jerry drove us home. It was very late at night when we got back and I was exhausted as fuck. Dad and I went up to bed and got ready for bed.

"You feeling okay, baby?" Dad asked as he laid down in front of my and ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded. "Yeah. My body's just trying to adjust to the baby. But I think it's gonna take my take a while for my stomach to adjust longer than the rest of my body."

He chuckled. "It'll pass, Sammy. You mind if I talk to the baby before I crash? I think it's time he got to know who his grandpa is."

"What makes you think this kid's going to be a boy?"

"Daddy knowledge."

"Dad, I'm your only kid. And just because you only raised me doesn't mean your expert."

"That don't mean shit." He said as he rubbed my stomach. "Hey, kid. Just want to let you know this is your bad ass grandpa talking. And do me a favor and make your mom take back what she said. I don't mind if you make her puke again if it'll teach her to not talk back to her old man."  
I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I doubt my baby is going to take your side on this."

He turned his attention back to my stomach. "Hear that, baby boy? That's your sassy mom who your gonna have to put up with when you get here. And one more thing, if you're a boy then I want you to promise me you're gonna make sure your mom doesn't pop out any more puppies. And that's all I want to say. Good night."

I laughed quietly. "I'm going to kick your ass, old man." I said, punching him on the chin lightly before getting up and going to the bathroom to change into my sweatpants and one of my dad's baggy t-shirts. Just as I was about to leave the bathroom, I ran for the toilet and spilled all the contents of my stomach in the john.

"You're already taking sides against mommy, baby?" I asked the small form of life I was carrying. "That's not very nice."

"Payback is never nice, Sammy." Dad said as I climbed into bed next to him.

"Shut up, Dad."

I closed my eyes and with my Dad stroking my head, I fell asleep on my back both of my hands laying over my stomach, over my little blessing.

_** I know most of you really wanted me to have Bobby, Angel, Jack and Jeremiah meet Chase and find out about the pregnancy that way but I want you all to know that I have a surprise about Chase's death for you all. Tiny spoiler: Fowler was involved but I'm not going to say how until the time comes. Please, don't hate me but please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or any of it's contents. I only own Samantha.

Chapter 5: They Soaked The Box In Gasoline

**Samantha's POV**

The next morning I felt something wet on the bed. I sat up and looked under the covers to see what soaked the covers. The cause of soaked bedsheets: my dad's arm that big dog from yesterday bit on. I really didn't understand how he didn't fell that in his sleep.

"Dad. Wake up. Your arm is bleeding." I shook him until he woke up.

He glimpsed at his bloody arm. "Oh, shit. Did it get all over the bed?"

"Duh. Get off the bed and let me change the sheets while I get Aunt Sofi to clean you up."

I heard Sofi groan in protest. "Do I have to?",

"Please, _tia. Se hizo un desastre en la cama (He made a mess on the bed)." _I told her while pulling off the dirty sheets after Dad left the room. It took me ten minutes to fix the bed and put new sheets on and I finished just in time to hear Uncle Angel call out the police had come to the house.

"Oh, shit." I muttered to myself as I looked out the window and saw Green and Fowler walking up to the house. "I just know they're not here for coffee and donuts." I marched downstairs and saw everyone gathered in the living room and my dad was wearing some pink bathrobe, which made me want to laugh my ass off.

"Sammy, what you think about your daddy's outfit, baby?" Uncle Angel asked as he continued to chuckle.

I smiled. "I think he looks so pretty in pink."

"You better watch yourself, Sammy." Dad said before he patted the spot on the sofa as a sign for me to sit down with him and I did at the same moment Green walked in with his partner.

"Ain't you sexy?" Green said as Dad got up.

"Thank you. Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it." I stopped myself from laughing once Dad shot me a glare.

"Sorry, Dad."

"What happened to the hand?" Green asked and I knew he must have spotted my father's bloody hand. "Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?"

Dad shook his head. "This is Turkey Cup, man. Old Mercer family tradition."

"Yeah, and I broke that tradition when I beat all your asses. That's how he got that cut, Green." I said as I stood next to Uncle Jack, who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Goddamn, Sammy, I'm impressed." Green smiled at me.

"Fascinating." Fowler said, approaching my dad with a small bag. "Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?"

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Dad responded.

"Try from your thick skull. Or maybe I should ask your daughter." I shot him a glare as he continued to speak to my father, explaining that forensics from some crime scene had found it off of the contract killers that were found in the morning. The only way my dad could tell them it wasn't him was by telling them that he would know once he heard the jailhouse doors close behind him.

"Wait, Green how do you go from petty thug to contract killer?" Uncle Angel asked. "And if they were professional shooters like you say, they'd have never told us told us who they was working with anyway. Even if they got one hell of an ass-whupping."

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" Fowler said. "Everybody's a smart guy until I bust them in the mouth." He growled as he started stepping up towards Angel but I escaped Jack's grip and shoved him away from my uncle.

"You bust my uncle in the mouth, I'll chop your fucking balls off." I glared at him but he looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"Feisty and a fighter? Definitley a Mercer." He scoffed before shooting me a creepy smile and followed Green out the door. "Fucking prick."

Uncle Jack ruffled my hair. "Calm down, baby. They're gone. It's over. Why don't you go upstairs and try out the old guitar of yours? I bet Grandma left it right in her room and under the bed where she always keeps it."

I smiled as I walked upstairs to mine and Dad's room then looked underneath the bed. Sure enough, my old guitar was sitting right there. I grabbed it, took off the pick then adjusted the string on the handle to the perfect tunes. I plucked all six strings until I was sure I had the guitar set to the right notes.

"Hey, baby, you want to hear the very first song mommy sang to your daddy? It went a little something like this." I said as a started to sing. (A/N: I wrote this song myself. I call it "Him In My Heart.")

Him In My Heart

[Verse #1]:

_His soft, tender fingers lacing through mine_

_Sends a warm feeling inside me, oh so divine_

_His strong embrace, something I'll always cherish _

_My loving him so will never fade or ever perish_

_What we have, I never can deny_

_Leaving him is something I'd never ever try_

[Chorus]:

_Sea blue eyes and his voice like honey _

_I won't ever need the best jewels or money_

_I don't need any wealth or the big world's riches_

_I only need my man, my sweet lover which is _

_My only treasure, God's greatest piece of art_

_Yeah, that's my baby, that's him in my heart._

[Verse #2]:

_Gazing into his eyes, my heart skipping a beat_

_The world has gone, disappearing beneath my feet_

_He's become my life, world, sky and my sea_

_I'll not anyone else spend their life with me._

_Thanks to my companion, my love who's so dear_

_I will never ever have to live my life in great fear_

[Chorus]:

_Sea blue eyes and his voice like honey_

_I won't ever need the best jewels or money_

_I don't need any wealth or the big world's riches_

_I only need my man, my sweet lover which is _

_My only treasure, God's greatest piece of art_

_Yeah, that's my baby, that's him in my heart._

[Verse #3]:

_My heart believes our love is true and so pure_

_Nothing could break what we have, there's no cure_

_When I'm close to him, in his arms and in his bed_

_The thought of us together inside of my head_

_We'll be happily wed thanks to God's strong spell_

_Together, forever and an eternity we'll dwell_

[Chorus]:

_Sea blue eyes and his voice like honey_

_I won't ever need the best jewels or money_

_I don't need any wealth or the big world's riches_

_I only need my man, my sweet lover which is _

_My only treasure, God's greatest piece of art_

_Yeah, that's my baby, that's him in my heart._

_My only treasure, God's greatest piece of art_

_Yeah, that's my baby, that's him in my heart._

As soon as I finished singing my song I felt more stress-relieved so I put my guitar back then headed downstairs and saw my Dad and my uncle Angel and Uncle Jack sitting in different places in the living room. I shook my head, smiling.

"Usually I'm the quiet one but you guys seem to be trying to outrank me in that department."

"Says the one whose big voice was heard throughout the entire house." Uncle Angel shot back with a grin. "What was that song you were singing right now, baby girl?"

"I wrote that song when I went on my second date with Chase." I said at the same time I sat next to Dad who was looking at some ID's. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just looking at the mug shots of those assholes from last night. What bastard hired these guys?" Dad wondered out loud while he checked the addresses. "West Marine's by the river, right?"

Uncle Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go take a look."

We were a few feet away from the door when Aunt Sofi stopped us. Well, Angel mostly.

"Now, sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen." She said while glaring at Angel as he was about to explain himself.

"She's so _la vida loca." _Dad started mocking Sofi, which, of course, started a small argument between the both of them and finished with Aunt Sofi upset and telling Angel she thought is was going to be different. "Ay, mami. You're breaking _mi corazon._ She's getting real comfortable here, huh, Angel? I thought you was a macho man. A tough guy. You know it's a real shame little Jackie and Sammy are the only ones down to ride."

"Sexy slim coming through, Uncle Angel." I giggled as I walked past him.

"I just need a few minutes man." Angel said to Jack, who only smirked.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." He sang in a cocky manner while we closed the door and climbed in the car with my Dad.

**Bobby's POV**

"Check everything, Jackie. There's gotta be some shit around here that ties these guys to somebody else." I said to my little brother. "Sammy. How you doing, baby?"

"Nothing in this room, Dad. I can't find any evid-" She started gagging and pretty soon I heard her puking.

I checked on Jackie. "You dicking around in here? You find anything?"

He held up a camera. "A camera. What's up with Sam?"

"The baby. That's what's up." I responded as I found her, face in the toilet. "You okay, baby girl?"

"When the sickness has passed I will be."

"That's part of becoming a mommy, Sammy. You'll get used to it."

She rinsed out her mouth. "Sure, Dad. You guys find anything?"

"Yeah. I found a camera and your dad found a bag full of heat." Jack said, pulling out the bag full of guns.

"Not bad. Can we go home now?" She asked as she leaned against my side.

"Okay, Preggos. Let's go." I said, my arm around her shoulder and we left home. As soon as we got home we took a look at the guns. "Nine millimeter Beretta. Oh, look at this Beretta, Jackie. It's triple-action. Three bullets at once. They say dead men tell no tales, but they leave important shit lying around."

"Hey, what the hell are y'all doing?" I heard Jerry ask when he came in the house.

I uncocked the gun. "Getting a head start on next year's taxes, Jerry." I answered before I let him go on complaining how the house was a mess.

"Look at this table, man. Come on."

I smirked. "You know what? You're right? Hey, Sofi, why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit? Make yourself useful." She threw a box at me but missed.

"Dad, can't you make it through one day without making Aunt Sofi mad?" Sam asked with a frustrated look on her face while she sat on the couch.

"Obviously I can't even go an hour without doing that, baby."

"Where'd y'all get this?" Jerry asked, looking at the armory on the table.

I loaded a gun. "Our friend Stanly, the shooter." I answered while looking at the camera Jack found. "They were tracking Mom."

Jack saw Mom's lawyer in the picture. "That's that guy. That's that lawyer guy. That shithead- He said he only met her once, Bobby."

I heard Angel come through the door. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day."

"Following up new leads." He answered when he glared at Jerry at the same time.

I grabbed my jacket. "Let's go." Jerry was stalling. "Jerry, you coming with us? Don't you wanna find out who hired them?"

"Yeah, don't you wanna find out who killed Mom?" Angel asked.

"Of course I do, man." Jerry said.

I walked to the door. "Let's go. Stop bullshitting. Come on." I heard him mutter something else but I ignored it when I spotted Sammy trying to jump in the car. "Sammy, baby, I think you should stay here with Aunt Sofi."

"How come? I wanna help you find out who took Grandma out. I'll be careful." Sam said, hugging me which was a trick she would resort to when she really wanted something.

I hugged her back. "I know you will be careful, baby, but we're going to break into this lawyer's house and I don't want my baby girl to get caught with us if the cops show up. And I don't want you and the kid to get hurt."

She nodded. "Okay, dad. And here I thought my hugging technique would work."

I chuckled. "Not today, baby girl." I said as I hopped in Jerry's car and left to Bradford's house. It got dark by the time we got there. I broke the front door window open. "We might have to spend the night up in this bitch." I picked up a small white dog. "An attack dog. Come here, poochie. You don't wanna bite me, do you?"

"You should get a german shepard for Samantha." Jack suggested. "She always did want a dog."

"Hell, no. My baby girl is not gonna be taking care of a big ass dog in her condition." I said, "Now get your ass to the computer and do that hacking shit you've been doing."

Jack hacked into Bradford's computer to find clues. "Hey, Bobby, check this out. I found Bradford's calender. You don't think 'EM' stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?"

"You're getting good at this, Jackie." I commented.

Angel looked at the time schedule. "He met up with her the night she died. Why would anyone meet up with their lawyer at eight at night?"

"Angel." I couldn't believe it. La Vida Loca followed us to Bradford's.

I glared at Angel. "Nice. Your girlfriend's here."

Angel shook his head. "She's crazy, man. Ya'll come out here with me."

**Samantha's POV**

"Angel! People, there's robbers in the house!" Aunt Sofi shouted to the whole neighborhood and I knew I had to step in but then my uncles and dad came out of the house.

"Sorry, Dad. I tried to stop her." I said, getting out of the car.

"Angel, you better call immigration on this girl. She should be at Guantanamo Bay." Dad said as my Uncle Jack, Jerry and Angel tried to restrain Sofi and get her back in her car but she kept fighting back. I elbowed my Dad to let him know that I saw Bradford coming.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Bradford asked before Dad pulled him out of his car to interrogate him.

"Come on, Dad. Really?" I exclaimed.

"Not now, Sammy." Dad said to me then turned his attention back to Bradford. "You fucking lied to me. You said you didn't even know my mother. You were that last person to see her alive." He slapped Bradford on the stomach leaving a mark. "Look at that, Jerry. It leaves a nice, big, red handprint."

"Just ask him the question." I could hear the annoyance in Uncle Jerry's voice when he told my dad to stop.

"No, I'm gonna do it again and again until I find out what I wanna know." This time Uncle Angel slapped Bradford's stomach.

"Tell him!" Angel demanded.

I kneeled down in front of Bradford. "Just tell them what you know. Please, sir."

"Okay, okay. I'll explain." Bradford said as he pulled his sweater down. "It just that I felt so guilty."

Uncle Jerry cocked an eyebrow. "Guilty for what?"

"Your mother and I were seeing each other socially."

Dad glared at him. "Socially?"

Bradford nodded. I didn't want to sully your mother's reputation. She was a fine, fine woman. And I have some of your mother's night things if you -"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Okay, Dad let's go. I've heard enough."

Dad helped him up and dusted the snow off Bradford. "I apologize, Mr. Bradford. We broke your back window. We're just trying to figure out what happened to our mother. And my daughter didn't have anything to do with all this."

"I understand." Bradford said to us before we left. Of course, I went with my dad in uncle Jerry's car because God knows I didn't want to deal with Uncle Angel's and Aunt Sofi's bullshit on the way home.

"Sammy, try and get some sleep, baby." Dad said as soon as Jerry parked the car in front of the house.

I groaned. "Take me upstairs, Daddy. I'm too tired to walk." I wasn't lying, either. My eyes felt like heavy bricks and my body felt like it had no energy whatsoever to help me move. Dad pulled me out of my seat of the car and carried me bridal style upstairs to our room then pulled the covers over my body and leaving me to sleep and dream. (I decided to write Samantha dreaming about Chase).

_I was in Chases' apartment, inside his bed. This was about a week before I left to Detroit and it was the same week I found out I was expecting. I felt the warm sunshine on my bare skin and turned around only to face my Chase. We were laying in each other's arms after a somewhat long session of love making. I rested my head on his shoulder as he gazed down at me while running his fingers through my brown hair. _

_ "I'm so glad I met you when I came down from Ohio." He said as he kissed my forehead. _

_ I smiled while blushing at the same time. "Oh, yeah? Why is that?"_

_ "Because if I didn't I would never have found you."_

_ I took his hand and put it over my heart. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."_

_ He chuckled and our lips met again as he cupped my face in his hands at the same time I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. We were about to go for round two and he started to kiss the tender spot on my neck when I stopped him._

_ He looked at me with conern. "What's wrong, babe? Did I hurt you?"_

_ I shook my head. "No, babe, you didn't. There's something I've been wanting to tell you."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ I cupped his face in my hands. "You're gonna be a daddy." I whispered in his ear and placed a kiss on his cheek._

_ He grasped my hand. "Really? We're gonna have a baby? How far along are you?" He asked with a smile on his face. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. " When did you find out?"_

_ "About two weeks ago. I'm about one month. I was waiting for you to come down and give you the news." I said with a small smile. as he placed a kiss on my flat stomach. Tears of joy followed after seeing the most tender gesture. _

_ He pressed his lips against mine. "I love you so much, Samantha. Forever."_

_ "I love you, too, Chase." I said against his lips. I couldn't stop the yawn that followed, however._

_ Chase held my hand . "Get some sleep, babe. I'll be right here." _

_ I closed my eyes as I fell asleep in his strong and tender arms._

I woke up to my Dad's voice. "I wrote the fucking book on finesse. Wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you. Angel! Get me some fucking toilet paper, Jack. Angel!"

I marched to the bathroom with a roll of toilet paper. "Dad! I think he's gone now. You can stop shouting now."

He took the roll in my hand. "Sorry I woke you up, baby girl. We got another lead and it has something to do with your uncle Jerry. We got to go talk to a councilman."

"Okay. Let me change. I don't think whoever this guy is will take us seriously if he saw me in my jammies. And use a a match next time." I snickered as soon as I left and got ready for another day in the life of the Mercers. In a matter of minutes we reached the place where we would find Councilman Douglas. "So what's the plan, Dad? Torture, death or the gas thing?"

He smirked at me. "The gas thing. Get the tank, baby girl." I saluted him. "And don't forget to keep that knife of yours in your pocket. I don't want you to put a hole in the tank before we could cook this dude's ass on fire, kid."

I did so and we waited for Douglas to show up. After what seemed like fifteen minutes we could see the councilman coming into the parking lot.

"No matter what happens, Sammy, remember to stay cool, okay, baby?" Uncle Jack said as we approached Douglas to interrogate and I gave him a nod.

Dad stopped Douglas in his tracks. "Councilman Douglas. Sorry to startle you. My name's Bobby Mercer. I believe you know my brother, Jeremiah? Apparently, you were the one who got his business shut down, right?"

"This is not the proper venue for an appeal." Douglas said trying to get past my Dad.

I smirked. "Do we look like we came for some stupid ass appeal?"

Dad ruffled my hair. "Look, we're not really concerned with that, councilman. I heard my brother got mixed up with some hoodlums. You know what I'm talking about?"

Douglas simply stared at us. "I can't help you. Excuse me." He said as he pushed past us and we watched as he entered his car.

"Samantha, you got a light, baby girl?" Uncle Jack asked. "I need to take a drag."

I pulled out my lighter. "We doing the cigarette thing?"

He smirked in response. "Oh, yeah." He said as he exhaled and let a stream of smoke flow out of his mouth.

Dad held his hand out. "Sammy, gas tank." He ordered as I gave him the tank and the interrogation began. "Councilman! Now I gotta light your ass on fire! All I wanted was a name! You're gonna make me turn you ass into the black gingerbread man now!" Dad shouted out as he doused the outside of the car with gas. "It's all right. I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick." He took Uncle Jack's cig. "Roll down the window."

Douglas gave in. "Victor. Victor Sweet."

"What about him?" Dad asked. After we got all the information we needed, we let Douglas go as soon as Uncle Angel called us telling Dad he also had found something that was a possible link to what happened to Grandma. We drove into town to meet him at the bowling alley.

"What do you think he found?" Uncle Jack asked as soon as we arrived.

Dad shrugged. "I don't know, but it's something big."

"How can you tell, Dad?" I asked, trying to keep up with their pace.

He chuckled. "I know my brother." He said and kept quiet until we found Uncle Angel.

"Was that councilman helpful?" Angel asked after he ordered a few beers for my themselves and a soda for me.

Dad grabbed a beer. "Oh, yeah. A real public servant. You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

Angel shook his head. "I remember a Malcolm Sweet."

"From what we found out Victor Sweet was his nephew, Uncle Angel." I said while sipping on my soda.

Dad nodded. "Used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember, Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time."

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that dude."

Dad continued. "Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now."

"No shit." Angel said in reponse. "Bobby, word is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money. Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?" I chuckled as he gestured towards a large man helping his daughter with her bowling ball.

Dad nodded. "Evander Pearson. He used to be all right, that guy. Jerry and him used to hang during the union days."

"He goes by Evan now." Uncle Angel said. "And he's working for a guy named Victor."

Uncle Jack smirked at his brothers. "You guys are coming up with this pretty quick."

Dad took a slug from his beer. "Yeah, we should have been cops."

"Yeah, right. You and Uncle Angel and Uncle Jack would've gotten fired for the way you guys are looking for clues here and there." I joked but it wasn't funny for long when Uncle Jack turned our attention back to Evan, but Evan wasn't alone this time. Standing with him was my Uncle Jerry. We all watched and observed as Uncle Jerry and Evan exchanged words with each other then finished with Uncle Jerry handing Evan a small but thick package before leaving.

"I found out Jerry got an insurance check for Mom's death." Angel told Dad.

I could see Dad was pissed. "Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on." Dad said as we marched to the alley Evan and his family occupied. "Yo, Evander! What's up?"

Evan called out to who I assumed was his wife to get ready to leave. "Nice to see you, boys, but we was just leaving." Evan said as he held one of his daughters close to him.

"You ain't going nowhere. What was you talking to Jerry about?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go back from the union days. You know that, Bobby."

"Angel tells me you one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit like his uncle, treating you like a house slave." Dad stated with a smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking, Evan? The dude's a punk." Uncle Angel said.

Evan shook his head. "You've been gone for a long time. Times changed."

Dad gestured towards Evan's pocket. "What's in the envelope?"

"What envelope?" Evan said trying to sound innocent.

I took a step towards him. "You really wanna play that fucking game with my father right now, Evan?"

He took the envelope out from his pocket then gave it to my father. We left him alone with his family and took our leave. I took the envelope from Dad when he told me to hold on to it until we got home. After leaving the bowling alley we went to Uncle Jerry's house when it was starting to get a little bit late.

"I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking." Dad said just as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Uncle Jack stopped him. "His family's in there."

"Dad, you're gonna have to calm down." I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around him from the back seat.

"Let me call him." Angel said as he dialed Jerry's number while my dad was still fuming about everything. After five minutes Angel finally convinced Jerry to come over so we could discuss what the whole envelope exchange had to do with Grandma Evelyn's death. I still couldn't believe this was happening and the memory of what I saw in the bowling alley made feel both upset and pissed off.

"Sammy, we're home." Uncle Jack said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Can I have a piggyback ride, please? The baby is making me feel lazy." I said as he pulled me out the car. He smirked and bent down just enough for me to climb on his back. He easily carried me up to my room and I climbed in bed and tried my best to fall asleep but couldn't because now everything that was going was getting so fucked up. I heard the door open and I turned to see my dad all ready for bed.

"What are we gonna do, Dad? Everything is so messed up."

"I don't know, kid. We'll see." He rubbed my back. "Go to sleep. I'll worry about taking care of Jerry tomorrow."

Little did I know what the next day had in store for me the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brother or any of it's contents. I only own Samantha.

Chapter 6: And Started A Wildfire

**Samantha's POV**

I was in the kitchen the next morning drinking a hot cup of green tea after taking a shower, getting a bad feeling something bad was going to happen that morning. I put it aside as soon as I heard Dad coming downstairs. When he marched into the kitchen I noticed he still looked pissed off about yesterday.

"Samantha, what are you doing up?" He asked me.

I put my glass in the sink. "I woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, Dad."

"You sure it wasn't the baby making you throw up again?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "Dad, no. I'm being serious. Something bad is going to happen today. I'm not imagining it. I can feel it."

He hugged me tightly. "Nothing is going to happen, baby girl. I'll tell you what is going to happen. Jerry is gonna come over and I'm gonna beat the shit out of him until he tells us if he had something to do with Ma's death."

"I'm all up for that." Uncle Angel said walking past us to sit down on the sofa.

Jack pulled out the envelope full of money from his pocket. "Bobby, we should probably use this and see where it goes from there."

Dad shook his head. "No, Jack. We're gonna wing this interrogation a little differently."

Uncle Jack and I locked eye contact. "Here we go again." We both said as Jack sat next to Angel on the sofa and I took the recliner next to the fireplace just about the same time I heard someone pull in the driveway."

"That's Jerry. Sammy, Jack, stay where you guys are and let me and Angel handle everything." Dad said, putting his war face on.

"We just live here, don't we, baby girl?" Uncle Jack said. He was obviously trying to lighten the mood but the mood turned tense as soon as Uncle Jerry came in.

"We have a surprise for you, Uncle Jerry." I said as I casually took a sip of my tea.

"What?" He asked as I gestured towards Uncle Angel, who pulled out the money hidden in the envelope.

Uncle Angel glared at him. "You know what you did."

"No! You don't know who you fucking with! Where's Bobby?" Jerry turned around to look only to have my Dad's fist connecting to his face as Dad hit him hard enough to knock him down. I started to freak out and leaped out of the way into Uncle Jack's arms, who looked equally freaked out.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? If you had something to do with what happened , I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now."

"No, Bobby, no!" Aunt Sofi cried out from the living room doorway. When the hell did she get there?

"We know you lying about your business. And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters." Uncle Angel said as he glared down at Jerry who tried to get up only to have Dad force him down to the floor by the foot.

Uncle Jerry looked confused. "Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed?"

"Well, for starters you got a check worth four hundred g's from Grandma's life insurance and you didn't even bother to tell my Dad or any of us about, Uncle Jerry." I stated.

Dad shot me a look. "Samantha, sit down. I told you to let me handle this."

"You made the payments!" Uncle Jack shouted from his spot on the couch.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Ma gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!"

Jerry was appalled now. "Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments?! What? I paid all her bills! Where the fuck were y'all? How many times did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were doing nothing! Bullshitting! And you gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"

"So why would you go pay off a killer like Sweet? And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?" Angel shouted, getting up in Jerry's face.

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life! I put everything in that project! I bet it all trying to make something of myself! Then Vic's goons gonna come try and take a piece."

Now I was confused. "I thought the city cut you off, Jerry." I said.

Jerry shook his head. "Sweet owns Douglas! I don't pay him and now he shuts my loans off. End of story, end of project."

"So what about the four hundred grand?" Dad asked.

"I just told you. You wanna cross the bridge you gotta pay the toll." Uncle Jerry said at the same time a knock at the door. Jack got up to answer and I followed out of curiousity. Jack opened the door and some guy greeted us with the evil finger.

"Your mother was a whore!" He shouted at us.

"Hey, fuck you, man! I will kick your-" He got hit in the face with a snowball and that set him off enough to chase the guy.

"Uncle Jack, wait!" I cried out as I followed only to run into his back where he stopped and I realized the guy was wearing a hockey mask. We were in deep shit now.

"Sammy, run, baby, run!" I heard him say but as I turned to run I heard a gunshot and then I turned around and saw Uncle Jack holdding his bleeding shoulder.

"NOO! Motherfucker!" I cried out as I pulled out my blade and tossed it and it went through the assholes throat but then I van full of these guys drove up. "Daddy! Help!" I dropped to the ground as soon as Dad came out and blasted one of them with his shotgun causing a gun fight to break out as I crawled over to Uncle Jack. "Uncle Jack! Look at me! You're okay. You're all right."

He weakly held his hand up to touch my belly. "Take care of the baby. And take care of your Dad and uncles. They need you." He was about to close his eyes.

I started crying. "Don't close your fucking eyes! Don't you die on me. We need you too, Uncle Jackie!" I looked towards Dad's location. "Daddy!"

"Sammy, hang in there, baby!" I heard him call out through the gun fight. I put my hand over Uncle Jack's wound, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding and praying to God that my uncle would make it through this.

"You're doing okay, Uncle Jackie. You're gonna make it."

He smiled weakly. "I love you, kid."

I laughed sadly. "I love you, too."

Soon the shooting stopped as the attacker approached the house when all of a sudden I saw Dad jump from behind the brick wall of the house and throw a brick into the leader's face before beating the shit out of him.

"Kick that fucker's ass, Dad! Get him!" I cried out but I had the feeling it wasn't over. And I was right. I heard another car screeching to a stop behind me and the next thing I know I feel someone grab me and put me in a tight hold I couldn't escape from as I tried desperately to escape and call out for help.

"Hurry up and get the bitch in the car, man!" I heard a male voice come out as I bit my captor's hand hard enough to make him bleed and take his hand from my mouth.

"DAD! DAD! HELP ME!" I cried out to him when a felt my captor hit me directly in the back of the head very hard before forcing me into the car where my hands were tied up and I

"Hey, Vic said to deliver her to the guy without a scratch, stupid ass." I heard the driver say before he pressed the gas to make the car go fast as I saw Uncle Jack lying limp on the ground and my Dad trying to catch up to me for what I believed was the last time as I started to lose consciousness slowly from the blow on the back of the head.

"SAMMY! NOO!" I heard him shout at the same time a tear escape from my eyes as they closed and the world went black.

**Bobby's POV**

The gunfire stopped and I could see one of the bastards creeping up to the house with an AK in hand. I looked through the hole and caught of glimpse of Sammy trying to help Jack. I started to breathe in heavily. I pumped my shotgun only to find it ran out of shells.

"Fuck. Shit." I muttered looking around for something else I could use to hurt the fucker and found a brick. "Daddy's coming, baby girl."

The guy finally came close enough to the door and I pounced, tossing the brick straight into his face and making him fall down. I held him down to give him the beating he wouldn't forget.

"Kick that fucker's ass, Dad! Get him!" I heard Samantha shout. Hey, what my baby wants, my baby gets. But then her cheers came to an abrupt stop. "DAD! DAD! HELP ME!

I looked up and saw one of these assholes hit her. "No. Not my Sammy." I growled as I took a gun from the ground and ran for the car they forced Samantha into. "Stop! SAMMY! NOO! I shouted when they got away with my baby girl. Now I was beyond pissed. I was so blind by anger I didn't notice a van coming for me until Angel pushed me out of the way and Jerry ran his car into it.

"Jack!" I heard Angel say and I ran over to my baby brother.

I ran to his side. "Jack, you all right? Hold on, We need an ambulance!"

` "Somebody help! Call 911!" Angel shouted.

I look Jack in the eyes. "Come on, Jack, you gotta breathe! Don't you die on me, you little fairy." I said, desperate to keep him alive. "Come on, Jack. Please! You gotta fucking breather! Come on!" He started to choke up blood and closed his eyes. "Jack, come on, please." I broke down right there and sobbed like a bitch. First they took my daughter, the greatest gift I ever got from my girlfriend and now they killed brother. I took the gun in my hand and headed for the driver in the van and held the gun against the side of his face. "Who sent you? Victor Sweet?"

The bastard nodded. "Yeah, it was Sweet. Thank God."

That made me snap. "Thank God? He killed my mother, brother and kidnapped my daughter, motherfucker. Thank Victor Sweet!" I growled through clenched teeth and shot him directly throught the head. Not too long Green showed up with a large crew of cops.

"Let me talk to them." He said to the cop in front of us. "Look, I'm real sorry. But what happened here? And where is Samantha?"

"Victor Sweet did this." I answered. "And he got my baby girl taken away from me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because his friend in the bag over there told me."

"Okay, I'll make sure I get a statement from him then."

"Why did Sweet do us like this, man?" Angel spoke up. "And why did it have to be our moms?"

Green looked directly in our eyes. "Because Evelyn was going after him. She knew her son, man. She never thought for a second you were corrupt."

"But I never told her about my business." Jerry said.

Green stared at Jerry. "Were you ever able to keep a secret from her? The moment they shut you down, she went raising hell to the councilmen."

I glared up at him. "You gonna bury Sweet or are we?"

Green looked edgy to tell us something. "I've got a dirty uniform to deal with. Evelyn filed a report that got passed on to Victor Sweet."

"By who?" I asked. "Don't bullshit me, Green. Who are you protecting? Your boy, Fowler?"

"Fowler's my problem! I'll deal with him and then we get Sweet and we your daughter, Bobby." Green said before turning to walk away after he told us what had happened this morning would be filed as self defense. Things kept going downhill from there. Right before midnight I called the station to see if Green got anything on Sammy.

"Who was it you needed to speak to, Bobby?" The male pig asked me on the other end.

"Do I need to fucking spell it out for you again? I said I needed to talk to Green. That's Green, G-R-E-E-N." I heard him inhale sharply at the other end of the line. "What? Is he on fucking coffee and donut break or what?"

"Mr. Mercer, Green was just killed tonight. Two gunshots to the chest. I'm sorry but at this point that's all I know." He said. That pissed off feeling I had turned to rage as I pulled the phone off the table, threw it across the room and making me stomp on it.

"Bobby! Stop it!" Jerry and Angel yelled, forcing me to sit down on the couch to calm down. That was the first time in almost seventeen years that I sobbed since the death of Chelsea but I wasn't just mourning for her this time. I mourned because my mother was executed, my little brother had been shot to death and, most of all, my daughter, the one good thing I had done in this life, was taken away from me.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Morning came and we went to go visit Jackie and Ma's grave. While we were there the only thing I was thinking about was that Samantha wouldn't meet the same fate.

"Never should have came home. Never should of came." I said after we got back from the cemetary.

Angel looked in my direction. "I miss him too. We won't be able to bring him back, but we're gonna send him some company."

"That's not the only thing I want. I want to gut him until he tells me where my kid is at."

"You can't go to war with Sweet. Not straight up. He'll just hire more and more goons until we are all dead." Jerry pointed out.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I already lost one brother. You guys are all I got."

Jerry face brightened up. "I got an idea."

"What?"

"We'll take the rest of the money from Mom's insurance, pay Sweet to call off the dog. He'll deal. He's a businessman." Jerry explained with a lot of certainty in his voice.

"It doesn't count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it than it does to think it up." I said, standing up from my chair.

"Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Won't be able to find your body till the river thaws." Angel said.

With that, we started to develop a plan. Jerry was gonna go talk to Evan and figure out a way to meet Victor Sweet. Me and Angel had agreed to do something about Fowler before the bastard could run out of town. And I had a feeling he had Samantha because I could remember all those looks he had on his face, like a dog drooling over a steak. A few hours later Jerry came back and I hoped he had done something.

"Evan called Sweet. He's going for it." He said.

"So when's the meet?" I asked.

"Four o'clock." He answered.

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"That's in four hours." Angel announced.

"Well, we ain't got no choice!" Jerry said. "Sweet's supposed to roll up on us any minute now. Well, Evan, we cool. And he let me in on a little something. If Fowler's there, he don't think he's gonna go for it."

I threw my hand in frustration. "So there's no plan!"

"Yes, there is, Bobby. We need to take Fowler out before the meet." Angel suggested.

Jerry glanced at both of us. "We can't kill a cop even if he is dirty."

"He handed Ma to Sweet, okay? He ain't walking away from this." Enough was said and Jerry went home to get his family ready to leave the town so he could meet up with Victor Sweet. Angel convinced Sofi to help out with the plan after he decided to take care of Fowler and left to get Sammy and the baby back.

I grabbed my coat and I looked in the mirror. "Time to bring the pain."

**Samantha's POV**

I was tied up to a chair inside someone's living room. My mouth was covered with a black bandana, which I did my best to get it off by using my teeth to pull it down. It wasn't easy but I did it and took the opportunity to breathe enough oxygen. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall followed by a soft male chuckle.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." I looked up and sent a death glare to the source of the voice. Detective Fowler. "Hope you dreamed about me."

I scoffed. "If I slept and dreamed about you, it would've been a fucking nightmare."

He smirked and crouched down in front of me. "C'mon. Don't play hard to get with me, baby. It's only gonna make me want you more. You'll probably like me more than your pathetic little boyfriend."

I spit in his face. "I wouldn't touch you to-" I stopped in realization. "How the fuck do you know about Chase? How dare you speak about him!"

He stood up. "Let me tell you a story. As you probably know by now, I developed a fascination for a certain sexy young woman at a certain funeral. You, Samantha. Since that day I've been keeping tabs on you and your conversations with Chase on a police scanner. When I heard he was coming down to visit I called Victor Sweet to remind him he still owed me a small payment for helping out with dear Grandma Evelyn's death. I told him it was you I wanted but there was a certain someone getting in the way of that and he needed to be dealt with."

I was getting pissed off. "What the hell did you do?"

"You probably want to stretch your legs, don't you, sweetheart?" Him dodging the question was provoking me to snap.

"What the FUCK did you do to my boyfriend?" I growled struggling to break free of my bonds.

He pulled out a kitchen knife. "Let me finish the story and you'll find out." He started to cut the roped tied around my wrists. "So Vic told me you would be mine and he would give me the things I needed to remove the obstacle standing in my way of you. The day that Chase was coming down I waited a little while on the route his bus was taking to get to Detroit. Around 11:25 p.m. I saw the bus he was on coming. I ran to the back seat of my car, grabbed the spike strip I recieved as a gift from Sweet himself and threw it down on the road just at the moment the bus was about to drive by. Soon enough, tires were shredding up into pieces, rims were scratching the pavement and a bus headed for it's new destination; the bus station in the sky."

I fell down on my knees, tears in my eyes. "Oh my god. Chase, I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have made you promise to come." I may have been crying but I figured out a way to try and escape from this prison. Throw him off somehow.

"Don't worry. I'll take all your pain away and help you forget all about him." Fowler said as he helped me on my feet.

_Time to put my plan into effect. _I thought. "Okay. You win. I'm all yours." I said, softening my fierce gaze, hopefully enough to convince him into thinking I was starting to develop an interest in him.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

I slowly walked up to him. "Help me forget." I softly said, my lips nearly touching his. He smirked cockily and brushed my hair out of my face before pressing his lips to mine. It was like having the taste of failure and disgust in your mouth. Gross but I had to do it if I was gonna trick him. In the midst of the kiss I could tell he was really getting in to it. Taking advantage of the moment I brought my leg up, hitting him as hard as I could in the abdomen with my knee. I caused him to fall down on his knee.

"I wouldn't fuck you if the species of the world depended on it, you homicidal, inhuman, piece of shit excuse for a man!" I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach.

He glared up at me. "I was trying to be nice before," He said as he clutched his stomach, "but now you've pissed me off, little bitch."

He lunged for me but I dodged him in time to race for the front door. I was in inch away from freedom when was grabbed by the waist by Fowler and forced to the ground where he held me down.

"Now it's my turn to do some damage to the pretty little face of yours." He growled as he tried to pull my pants off. I fought very hard to keep him from doing the unthinkable. "No, don't! Please! I'M PREGNANT!"

"It's too late for that."

Fortunately, there was a knock on the door which stopped him in his process to take advantage of me.

"You move from this spot and I'll fucking kill you." He growled as forced me to sit down on the couch and he taped up my hands and mouth again. He went to answer the door and I heard a noise. I look to my right and I see Uncle Angel. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

He quietly snuck behind me and cut the tape from my hands, signaling me to keep quiet and stay sitting as he snuck behind Fowler. Fowler closed the door and Angel sprang on him, using a bag and tying a belt around his neck, suffocating him.

"This is a big problem for you. Even a completely calm person will suffocate in four minutes without oxygen. And you're not exactly calm, are you? This is what happens when you fuck with my niece." He told Fowler. "Sammy, get my phone! And call your dad."

I did as he said. The phone rang and I put in to Angel's ear. "Angel?" I heard Dad's voice.

"I got him." Angel responded as he tried to keep his hold on a resisting Fowler.

"Is he out of the way?"

"What, you wanna ask him? Say hi to my brother." Angel said as he put the phone to Fowler's ear and he cotinued to talk to Dad then hung up. "Samantha, get out of here, baby girl. This asshole won't bother you again."

I hugged him. "I love you, Uncle Angel. Where's my dad?"

"He left to meet Sweet out on the frozen river." He answered as he let me go. "Now get on out of here, youngblood."

I ran out of the house and started sprinting away from my prison to find my Dad. It was going to be hard considering I hadn't been in Detroit for along time and I forgot where some places where, including the river. But then I saw Evan across the street hopping inside a black Escalade with Uncle Jerry and a couple of thugs. They started to drive off and I began to follow them far behind to see where they were headed.

"Please, let my father be okay." I silently prayed as I did my best to keep up.

Ten or fifteen minutes later the Escalade drove out onto the icy river and I stopped myself to catch my breath. Never thought I'd see the day I was going to get tired of doing something I love.

I put a hand gently to my belly. "Sorry, baby. Mommy didn't mean to run this long. We just need to wait and see what happens with Uncle Jerry and your grandpa. Let's take a break."

I stood as far away as I could to keep myself from being noticed as soon as I saw another Escalade show up and pull to a stop. A man in a white fur coat hopped out and I automatically knew who it was. Victor Sweet. That son of a bitch was going to pay for what he did to my family when my Dad shows up.

Sweet approached my uncle and took the large duffle bag Uncle Jerry had been carrying from him. I couldn't make out what he pulled from the inside of it but I guess he was glad to see what it was Jerry offered him. Next thing I know I could distinctly make out the word "pistol" and I started to worry but that feeling vanished as soon as I saw all Victor's goons step away from uncle Jerry and circle around Victor like wolves surrounding a deer.

"Looks like the tables are turning for the better." I quietly rejoiced when I saw a figure walking up towards the group. "Go get him, Daddy."

**Bobby's POV**

"Who's gonna take on the champ? You, Charlie?" I heard that asshole Sweet challenge his goons. Everyone turned and all eyes were on me as soon as I got close to the scene. "Is this who I think it is? Is this what you all been waiting on?"

I stood next to Jerry. "You all right, Jerry?" I asked as I gave him my gun and jacket.

"Yeah, I'm straight."

"Bobby Mercer. Back in town. Bring it on, baby. What you got?" Sweet challenged me.

I kissed the cross around my neck. _"Sammy, this is for you, too, baby." _I thought to myself as I got into my fighting stance and faced the bastard who took half my family from me. I tried to hit him but he dodged out the way. He punched me directly in the side of my face and I struck back and jab him twice in the face. I tried to smash his face again only to get hit in the fucking gut when he dove and wrestled me to the ground where he put my in a headlock and tried to choke me out.

"Elbow, baby, elbow!" I heard Evan suggest and hit Sweet directly in the rib cage a few times until he let go then I elbowed him in the face before he could get up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get him! Come on!" Jerry shouted out.

I punched Sweet again. "Fucker! Get up, bitch! Get up!" I demanded, making the prick get on his feet as I delivered an uppercut directly to his face hard enough to knock him out. We gathered around his dead body. "Put him in the hole." His goons each took him by the arms and legs and threw him in the icy water.

"So, what are we gonna do about the police?" Jerry asked, giving me my jacket back.

I smirked. "Police? Cops love the Mercers, Jerry." I joked. As we kept walking I heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere on the ice. I looked around and saw a feminine figure running in my direction.

"Dad!" It was my Sammy. She was alive.

I run towards her. "Sammy!" I shouted, my heart pounding. As soon as she reached me she jumped in my arms, crying, and I held her closely as I kissed her head over and over again. "You're alive. My baby's okay. My baby girl's alive. Thank you, God."

She looked up at me, eyes full of tears. "I was scared I wouldn't see you again. I love you so much, Daddy."

I wiped her tears away. "You're safe now, baby girl. I love you, too." I said as I kissed her forehead and pulled her close to me again.

She hugged Jerry. "Uncle Jerry. You did good setting him like that." She glanced at the both of us. "Is it over?"

"It's over now, Sammy." Jerry answered. "He's gone."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. What happened to you? Is the baby okay?" I asked, putting my other hand on her stomach.

She put her hand over mine. "She's okay. And what happened to me was I was meant to be an award for Fowler from Sweet. That motherfucker tried to have his way with me, not even giving a damn that I'm pregnant. Thank God Uncle Angel got there to help me escape. But before all that happened I found out he had something to do with Chase." She started tearing up again.

"What? What did he do to Chase, baby girl?" Jerry asked.

She sniffled. "He knew Chase was coming down to Detroit to see me and he used a spike strip to blow out the tires and that was what made the bus Chase was on to crash. It wasn't an accident. Fowler killed my baby's daddy to get to me."

I looked down at her. "Samantha?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Let's go home."

Sammy wiped away her tears. "Let's go."

**Samantha's POV**

Police took my father and Uncle Jerry into custody as soon as we got back home, leaving me alone. I marched into the house and called Aunt Camille.

"Hello?" I heard her on the other end of the line.

"Aunt Camille. It's Sam."

"Samantha? Oh, baby girl. Thank God you're okay. I was so worried when Jerry told me what happened to you. Are you okay, baby?"

I smiled. "I'm okay. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Sammy."

"I need you to go to the police station with me. The cops pretty much arrested my father, Uncle Angel and Uncle Jerry."

"What?! Oh, hell no! Wait right there, Sammy. I'll pick you up right now."

I tried my best to keep from laughing at the way Aunt Camille and Sofi tried to persuade the cop at the desk to release my dad and uncles. He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown from who much both women were bickering and demanding the release of three men. I decided to help by using my charm to convince him to do so.

I pushed my beloved aunts aside. "Let me handle this, okay?" I turned to the officer. "Listen, unless you want be annoyed and yelled at for the rest of the day, I suggest you let those guys go before my aunts scream your ears off."

His eyes widened. "Are they always like this? Does it get worse?"

"They'll reach a new level of annoying so high you'll want to put your own gun to your head." I smirked with success as he pushed a button. I heard a buzz followed by Jerry being thrown out of the first door.

"Don't push him like that!" Aunt Camille yelled as she started to fuss over his bruised face. Uncle Angel walked out of the second room and Aunt Sofi started to smother him with affection.

"I think you're missing one more, officer." I said leaning against the front desk.

"I'm all right. It's just a boo-boo." Uncle Jerry said.

"It's not just a boo-boo! Someone put a fist in your eye!" Aunt Camille tried examining his bruised eyes as he objected.

"You're bleeding, baby." Aunt Sofi said after she saw Angel's bloody lip.

Angel only smiled. "You know I can take a punch." He said before kissing her. "Yo, where's Bobby at?"

"Let me catch you on the street without that badge. I'll smack that smirk off your face, you punk!" I heard Dad declare after he was let go.

"I'm gonna smack you, Bobby. I told you not to let Jerry get hurt." Camille said.

"He's breathing. You all right Jerry?"

"I'm good."

"Let me get my property." Dad demanded at the front desk.

"You said something, didn't you, Jerry?" Angel was starting to assume while we were waiting.

"I did." Dad blurted out.

I groaned. "Please tell me you didn't tell the cops that you did that thing."

He chuckled. "Yep, Sam. I told him I was banging his wife." I smirked after I found out all three of them had said the same thing to all there interrogators. It seemed like everything was going back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Four Brothers Or Any Of It's Contents. I Only Own Samantha.

A/N: I would like to say thank you to all my readers such as NikkiFoxy86, princessinfinityunity, and TalonNight for all your reviews. You guys are awesome. Luv u all. As for the song I wrote in Chapter 5, please don't try to steal it otherwise I'll be sad. Anyway, here it is. The final chapter.

Chapter 7: New Beginnings and A New Life.

**Christmas Day**

**Samantha's POV**

Everything had changed so much since the whole Victor Sweet tragedy had ended. Dad's old manager, Clinton, from the auto shop, where he met my mom, gave him his old job back. Two weeks later, Clinton had passed and left all his money and auto shop to Dad. I couldn't have been more happy for my Dad. Jerry's dream came true when the city decided to give him his loans he needed to start his construction business. He was doing so good it made Home Depot and Do It Best look like . He successfully paid back all his loans and was able to provide for his family without any problems. Angel found a job outside the city as a lumberjack. In my opinion, he needed something to do other than lounging around the house. With the money he earned, he worked up the nerve to buy an engagement ring. Yep, in a few months the Mercer family was going to be even more loca than it was already.

As for me, I was now two months pregnant and starting to show. Of course, my aunts, uncles and father wouldn't let me help around the house and expected me to stay sitting down and making sure I got plenty to eat which was never enough. Hey, it's hard to get full when you're eating for two.

I tried to lift the 24 pack of soda for the dinner. "Holy shit, this is heavy."

"Samantha Mercer, if you don't put that box down right now, I'm gonna tie your little booty to that sofa." Dad said as he took the box from me and put it on the table. "I don't want you straining yourself while your carrying the kid inside you."

I groaned in protest. "I'm tired of sitting down. You guys can't just keep stopping me from doing anything. Eventually, I'm gonna get bored."

"I don't know about that. Why don't you go upstairs and see what the family got you?" He smirked.

I was nervous now. "Dad, what did you do?"

"Just hold onto my arm, Sammy, and we'll show you." Sofi said as she put one arm around my waist.

Camille covered my eyes. "No peeking either." In a few minutes after listening to annoying instructions to take each step upstairs Camille opened my eyes and I saw my Christmas gift.

"Oh, my God." I said as I walked around the room that had been painted a light purple color, with a closet full of clothes and a bed for me. I started tearing up even more when I saw a crib, changing table and small dresser drawer full of baby clothes with a picture of Chase sitting on top of it.

"What do you think, youngblood?" Angel asked me from behind.

Jerry smiled. "Do you like it, baby girl?"

I turned around and ran into my Dad's arms. "I love it." I started sobbing as I looked at Chase's picture. "I just wish he was here to see this. Could I have a minute alone, please?"

"Sure, Sammy. Take as long as you need." Sofi said as she hugged me and led everyone downstairs.

I pull open one of the drawers and pull out a fluffy blue onesie and held it against my cheek as I sat down in the rocking chair next to my bed. I put the onesie on my baby bump as I continued to sob. I was about to go downstairs when I heard the rocking chair move.

"Samantha." I turned and there was Grandma Evelyn. "You look so beautiful with that baby glow of yours."

"Grandma?"

I heard a male chuckle. "C'mon, Ma. Sammy is our beautiful baby girl no matter what." Uncle Jack said as he leaned up against the closet.

"I know. Our baby is gonna be just as beautiful as she is. I helped make sure of that." And then Chase was right there in front of me enveloping me in his arms, making me cry tears of joy. "I miss you, too, babe."

"I shouldn't have made you promise to come down."

Grandma took my hand. "Sweetheart, you had no way of knowing that would happen."

"Take care of this baby, too, Sammy." Chase said, "That way, you'll always have a part of me and you'll never be alone."

Jack smiled down at me. "And take care of the family. Especially your dad. You know he has a tendency of being a hot head."

I hugged them all. "I will." Just before they could vanish I grabbed Chase's hand. "Where are you guys going now?"

"We're going to a place where we can watch over you, your family and our son grow up." He said before giving me one last kiss. I hugged them all one by one as they had vanished into thin air.

"I love you all."

"We love you too." And with that they were gone. And for the first time in forever I felt at peace now.

"Everything okay, baby girl?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

I nodded in response. "Yeah." I answered looking back at the places where Evelyn, Jack and Chase were standing. "I'm okay now."

**One Year Later**

I woke up around six thirty in the morning and went over to the crib as soon as my baby boy, Aiden, woke up crying, letting me know he was hungry. Since the day I gave birth to my Aiden I have been nothing but happy. He was my little pride and joy, even at almost four months old. He had my brown eyes, smile and had Chase's black hair with a cute chubby face to match.

I smiled down at my son. "Good morning, baby boy." I whispered. "I guess you don't want to sleep anymore, do you? That's okay because Momma wanted to spend time with you this morning."

He smiled a little toothless smile as he reached up and pulled on a strand of my hair. It was the cutest thing I ever saw. I couldn't stop myself from kissing his chubby little cheeks as we went downstairs so I could make his bottle.

"Morning, Sammy. How's my grandson doing?" My dad asked as he stepped into the kitchen amd he kissed my forehead. I let him hold Aiden to feed him. "Hey, little man. You excited to cheer for grandpa today while he's kicking butt on the ice?"

"He probably won't even be awake by the time the hockey match starts, Dad."

"Hey, don't jinx it for me. The baby's my good luck charm."

"Dad, my son is not a trinket for your amusment." I playfully scolded.

After breakfast, I changed Aiden into some proper winter clothing to keep him warm enough for the game. I got changed afterwards then had Dad help get Aiden into the carseat and put the carseat inside the new car we got. A few hours later the hockey game was getting heated as I watched from where I sat on the sidelines with Aiden on my lap.

"Yay, Grandpa! Yay, uncles!" I cheered as I gently raised Aiden's little arms to make it look like he was cheering. "Kick their butts!"

"And this game was owned by the Mercers!" Angel shouted out, swinging the and hitting the hockey puck into the net, winning the game. "That shot was for you and your Mommy, Aiden!"

I got up and put Aiden in his baby carrier as we both were embraced by our victors. "I think we should get back to the house before my baby freezes." I suggested. We picked up my cousins, Daniela and Amelia from school around 3:30 then headed back home

Back at the house Sofi and Camille were getting a whole feast prepared for Thanksgiving dinner while the men of the house, my cousins and I were watching a basketball game going on the television. All my cousins wanted to do was play with my baby boy who only drooled and giggled as the little girls made funny faces to make him smile.

"Why can't he play with us yet, Cousin Sammy?" Danielle asked as she sat on my lap.

"Right now, sweetheart, he is too little to even know how to play with big girls like you and Amelia. Until he's almost a year old, the only thing he can do is sleep, eat and poop. But that's okay, right?"

"Okay, Cousin Sammy." Amelia said as she went back to playing with her dolls with Daniela.

Finally after almost three hours, Camille stepped into the living room. "All right, everybody, it's time to eat!"

"A little to eat." Jerry said as took his daughter hands and led them to the kitchen as the rest of us followed and we each took our seats. Dad poured himself a drink and signaled for everyone to stand up and hold hands to say grace.

He cleared his throat. "Father in heaven, we thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive. But most of all Lord, we also like to thank you giving us a new member of our family. Bless him and his mother and thank you for bringing us together to enjoy this holiday as a family. Amen."

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Jerry and Camille took the girls home after they had fallen asleep from a food coma. Angel and Sofi had gone upstairs to get some sleep. I stayed downstairs to help clean up a bit while Dad took Aiden to change him into his pajamas.

I saw Grandma sitting at the head of the table, knitting. "You are a such a good girl, Samantha. Always there to lend a hand to help." She smiled at me. "I bet little Aidy's gonna turn out just fine with such a good momma around."

"Yeah. I did learn from the best woman around." I said.

"Sammy, baby, what do you feed this ki-?" He paused as he looked in the direction I saw Evelyn. "Ma?"

I was in shock. "You can see her?" He nodded and I was so glad he did. He appraoched me holding Aiden in one arm, his other arm around my waist.

She laughed softly. "Oh, it's so good to see you back home and holding my beautiful grandchild and a new baby in your arms, son. You and Sammy thinking of sticking around?"

He smiled a rare smile. "Sure are, Ma. We sure are."

After our little visit, Evelyn vanished once again. Dad and I headed upstairs once Aiden had fallen asleep. He put the baby on my bed gently, then hugged me.

"Good night, Sammy. Daddy loves you."

"Love you, too, Dad." I whispered. "Good night."

I turned the nightlight on then shut off the bedroom lights and climbed into bed with my baby and kissed his plump little cheek. "Mommy loves you, Aiden. And I'll always will."

I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep until I realized why. I slowly got out of bed with Aiden, crept across the hall towards Dad's room then crawled into bed with him. Dad made room for the baby in the middle. I slept on the other side of the bed holding Aiden in my arms while Dad had both of us wrapped in his arms. He kissed me on the forehead then went back to sleep. Our little father-daught moment reminded me of a memory my grandma had about a man she knew, who had a baby girl he would hold to protect her while he slept. That man was my father, Bobby Mercer. The baby being me.

**A/N: And this, sadly is where the curtain falls on the Samantha Mercer story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to any reviews or ideas of other movies you would like me to do. I love you all and I thank you for supporting me all the way. Please review with sugar on top. XOXO**


	8. Author Note

Author's Note

I already have another fanfiction story in progress if you'd like to check it out. The name of the other fanfiction I'm writing is called What Remains of Us and it's based on a video game called The Last of Us. Thnks again for all your reviews and support. Love you all. Until next time.


End file.
